


that blood, that sweat, those tears

by fierce_cripple, timmy_failure



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Human Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Gags, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Goretober, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbeat Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, MerMay, Police, Vampires, Wing Kink, Witch Hunters, Witches, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 27,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Сборник драбблов по вселенной Devil May Cry, в основном по пятой игре. Обновлялся каждый день в течение мая 2019, теперь дополняется goretober'ом. Ключи драбблов — в названиях частей. Инджой!





	1. Вергилий, Неро, Ви; PG-13; джен; однажды разделённое не будет едино вновь — часть 1

— Время пришло… Данте.

Вергилий опустился на созданный трон, замерев в ожидании брата. Он не был уверен, что ждёт именно его — внутри было неспокойно, и он знал, почему.

Единожды разделённое не станет единым вновь. «Если корни мы сольём, мы согласье обретём»… он не мог существовать без своей человечности, как она не могла существовать без него самого.

Теперь же разделённые демон и человек боролись внутри него, полные новой, одной на двоих силы, и Вергилий не был уверен, кто выйдет победителем из схватки.

Он бы предпочёл, чтобы победителей не было.

Но его мнением никто не интересовался. Вергилий перестал быть хозяином самому себе, сделав выбор пронзить свой живот Ямато.

Когда Данте пришёл, чуть поодаль в тени стояла фигура, наблюдая и выжидая своего часа.

***

— В следующий раз я тебе не уступлю.

— В следующий раз он не будет один.

Неро оглянулся на знакомый голос, глаза широко распахнулись в удивлении. Ви, живой и здоровый, шёл походкой лёгкой, совсем перестав хромать.

Неро быстро посмотрел на Вергилия, но по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать. Он определённо не был Уризеном, больше нет.

Но что он такое, если Ви покинул его… реален ли Ви?

— Это я, — сообщил тот, фыркнул, увидев, как нахмурился Неро. — У тебя на лице всё написано. Им понадобится помощь, — Ви кивнул на отвернувшегося и подошедшего к краю Вергилия. — А пока что придержи это у себя. Мне больше не нужно.

Неро медленно перевёл взгляд на протянутую ему книгу, также медленно взял её в руки.

Когда он поднял взгляд, никого рядом уже не было.


	2. Данте, Ви; PG-13; джен; я уже проверял

Для того чтобы сражаться с Уризеном, подготовиться стоило даже Данте. Не то чтобы в плане оружия или тренировок, хотя и это тоже. Скорее — эмоционально.

Когда хоронишь кого-то близкого (даже если не было ни похорон, ни близости как таковой), не ожидаешь, что этот кто-то вернётся.

Рассказав ему всё, Ви больше молчал. Листал свою книжицу, обменивался с ним лишь приветствиями за обедом. Ничего не просил. Ничего не говорил о своих причинах сражаться.

Данте чувствовал настроения, как ищейка, и он никогда не любил самоубийц.

Порой Ви просто зависал над открытыми страницами, слепо глядя перед собой — а может, куда-то вдаль. Может, куда-то в прошлое или себя самого. Данте с вопросами не лез.

Но прислушивался особенно внимательно — слишком знакомо пахло это глухое отчаяние. Разочарование? Тоска? Нет, отчаяние было ближе всего. Данте на языке мог его почувствовать. Нянчиться с Ви, конечно, не собирался.

Но когда в ванной наверху что-то грохнуло, сидеть на месте он тоже не стал.

Первым, что он увидел, были брызги стекла и амальгамы на полу у распахнутой двери. Вторым — кровь на ладони, сжимающей острый, похожий на кинжал осколок зеркала. Большая часть его уцелела в раме, и в раздробленном отражении Данте мог видеть этот пустой, пропитанный отчаянием взгляд Ви.

Он медленно, будто вовсе не заметил появления Данте, распахнул жилет и приставил острый угол к груди, чуть левее солнечного сплетения.

Продолжение едва ли смогло бы стать интересным. Данте видел такое однажды, когда и сам начал сомневаться в том, кто он, есть ли у него самое важное и человечное.

Есть ли у него сердце.

Алая струйка пробежала вниз по груди и животу, когда Данте перехватил осколок поверх узловатых пальцев. Кажется, он и сам порезался, но на такие мелочи он внимания и в детстве не обращал.

— Там всё в порядке, — тихо сказал он. Продолжил, когда Ви перевёл взгляд с собственного отражения на его лицо, моргнул, словно вспоминая, где находится. — Я проверял.


	3. Неро/Ви; NC-17; слэш; хартбит-кинк

Ви тихо застонал, опускаясь до конца на член Неро, замер на секунду, снова подался наверх, прикусив губу.

Его возвращение по-прежнему было чудом. Маловероятным даже для их невозможной недосемьи. Неро не хотел думать, что с ним было бы, если бы Ви не вернулся.

Неро положил ладони на его бёдра и потянул обратно, вскинулся навстречу, запрокидывая голову до хруста. Перехватил протянутые ладони, быстро глядя в затуманенные удовольствием глаза. И перехватил снова — выше, там где на неожиданно широких запястьях прощупывался пульс.

Быстрый, почти нервный, Неро сжал пальцы сильнее, ощущая, как ток крови под ними почти сопротивляется, толкает гладкую кожу.

Ви гулко выдохнул, но руки не отобрал. Неро не слышал выдоха — чужое сердцебиение отдавалось в его собственных ушах ускоренным стаккато. Выпустив одну ладонь, он накрыл пальцами член Ви, провёл большим пальцем по головке, растирая смазку. Ещё раз. И снова — в такт току крови в венах Ви.

Тот изумлённо выдохнул, подаваясь навстречу руке и словно пытаясь одновременно насадиться ещё глубже.

Неро закрыл глаза, слушая только сердце Ви.

Живое и настоящее.


	4. Неро/Ви; NC-17; слэш; ключевые слова: сила, верность, ложь

Металл скрипит под пальцами, трость съезжает по треснувшему стеклу и с гулким стуком падает в угол.

Ви впивается в телефонный аппарат, запрокинув голову, и не удерживается от хриплой насмешки:

— Как же Кирие?

Неро рывком входит до конца и задерживается, бормочет зло:

— Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись…

Зажимает ему рот. Ви понимает: как смеет демон пачкать имя святой Кирие своим грязным ртом, правда что.

Он не демон, впрочем. Но подробностей Неро знать не стоит.

Ви нужна жизнь, нужна сила. Неро такой молодой и сильный.

Не так уж трудно заставить его… поделиться. Не самая трудная задача — ненавязчиво разводить его, такого верного, преданного своей святой хозяйке пса, снова и снова.

Ви не может кончить. Не должен вернее — он не может потерять ни капли жизни и силы, взятых у Неро. Сжимает свой член у основания и прикусывает губу.

Существует ли Кирие на самом деле? Ви никогда не видел её, не слышал, чтобы Неро говорил с ней. Может, она просто вымысел, последний барьер между ним и «демоном». Жалкая попытка спастись от падения, которое уже началось.

Воображаемый друг, который слишком долго остаётся с ним. Игрушка мальчика, не знавшего родителей и выросшего в общине.

В первый раз Ви даже не понял, какая потрясающая возможность выдалась ему. Он не пытался вывести Неро — тот всё сделал сам.

Это просто случилось — на узкой койке трейлера, прямо над задней осью, пока Нико под слишком громкую музыку возилась с очередным бичом.

Неро выкрутил ему руки и дёрнул хлипкие завязки на брюках.

Ви не испугался. Он видел смерть, целовал её щёки, шёл с ней рука об руку. После такого симпатичный парень, забывший спросить разрешения раздеть тебя… казался мелочью лично ему.

Неро толкается глубоко, сильно, и пальцы сжимает крепко. Ви рад этому, пожалуй: Неро сам не даст ему проболтаться.

Когда он кончает, Ви блаженно жмурится, чувствуя каждой клеткой растекающуюся по венам заёмную жизнь.

Быстро приводит себя в порядок, едва Неро выходит, не даёт ему увидеть ничего лишнего. Тянется и расправляет плечи.

Ещё пару часов он будет держаться прямо.

А потом… он знает, как вывести Неро снова.


	5. Данте/Неро\Вергилий, Неро/Ви; NC-17; слэш; кинк: кляпы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ви цитирует стихи Уильяма Блейка в переводе С.Я. Маршака.

Вергилий закрыл рот Неро кончиком хвоста, невзирая на яростный протест.

— Эй, зачем? — спросил Данте.

— Ты знаешь, — ответил Вергилий без капли иронии или юмора.

***

— М-м-мф, — Неро попытался прикусить ладонь Данте, следом застонал, стоило Вергилию опуститься на его член ртом, касаясь носом живота.

— Потерпи, малыш, — проворковал Данте. — Мы же терпим.

***

— Меж тем, как жаворонок ранний на земляной постели сидит, прислушиваясь молча, едва забрезжит свет.

Неро больными глазами смотрел, неспособный разомкнуть губы. Ви ласково погладил его бедро, облизнул скулу и сбросил остатки одежды.

Магия оставалась самой надёжной печатью.

***

— Вы достали, — горько заявил Неро за завтраком. — Почему мне никогда нельзя говорить.

— Потому что, мой друг, — отозвался Ви, глядя в утреннюю газету, — только ты можешь испортить атмосферу одним словом.


	6. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; вингкинк

— Пожалуйста, Неро.

Ви коротко поцеловал его в уголок рта и опустился поцелуями ниже, не давая даже паузы на подумать. Неро запрокинул голову и зашипел сквозь зубы.

— Я так забуду о человеческом сексе вообще.

— Мы не люди, — Ви сказал это так невозмутимо, что против любой логики захотелось ему врезать. Неро зарычал. — Пожалуйста, — повторил Ви.

Неро горестно вздохнул. У него не было и шанса, когда Ви просил _так_. У него не было и шанса, когда Ви _просил_.

Неро сел на постели и закрыл глаза.

Ви восторженно охнул и коснулся крыла. Неро даже не мог перехватить его изумлённый взгляд. Было почти обидно.

А без крыльев, то есть, не интересно?

Ви коснулся губами костяшек ладони, опустившейся на плечо Неро, и всякий намёк на обиду испарился.


	7. Данте/Вергилий; NC-17; слэш; кинк: секс на байке

— Кавальеро, — охнул Данте, — полегче.

Вергилий зашипел, выгибаясь на кожаном сидении:

— Эта твоя игрушка нас точно угробит.

— Мы не смогли и Кавальеро не сможет.

— Почему ты вообще обращаешься к нему по имени.

Данте провёл членом между ягодиц Вергилия и хмыкнул:

— Я в курсе, что уважение не про твою честь, но если не хочешь, чтобы Кавальеро скинул нас на землю, обращайся с ним соответственно. Твоей нежной заднице камни не понравятся.

— Кава… что?

Байк под ними угрожающе заревел мотором, и Вергилий заткнулся.

Данте надавил головкой на вход и наклонился к уху Вергилия; даже в голосе была слышна усмешка.

— Давай, братец. Приласкай его. Он, как-никак, тоже участвует в процессе.

— Это омерзительно. Ты омерзителен.

Байк дёрнулся, вскинулся, как норовистый жеребец, но Данте это только помогло. Вергилий застонал.

— Ага, я вижу, как сильно тебе всё не нравится. _Давай_.

Данте готов был поклясться, что слышал, как на зубах Вергилия начала крошиться эмаль, но он всё же потянулся к рулю, гладя его подозрительно нежно и мягко.

Кавальеро мягко заурчал под ними, и от этой вибрации хорошо стало даже Данте. Вергилий охнул и зажмурился.

— Вот чёрт.

— Говорил же тебе.


	8. Вергилий/Ви; PG-13; слэш; праведниками остались лишь калеки

— И как твоё начальство к этому отнесётся?

Ви посмотрел с тоской — не на Вергилия, на свою калечную ногу. Слишком много было внутри этого вопроса.

— Моё начальство не узнает. Праведность — праведникам. Ангелам — святость, а это далеко не одно и то же.

Вергилий мягко толкнул Ви на постель, трость упала, ударилась об пол с гулким стуком. На поцелуи Вергилия Ви отвечал с ангельским послушанием.

— Как мне вообще узнать, что ты этого хочешь? Александрийское умение работать на одной услышанной фразе. Я знаком с этим непонаслышке.

Ви вздохнул.

— Я здесь, чтобы уберечь тебя…

— Заткнись. — Вергилий зажмурился и сжал зубы. Беспорядочно покрыл поцелуями его шею и грудь. — Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись.

Ви послушно замолчал, перевернулся под его руками, выгнулся. Бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо.

— Всё ещё заткнуться?

Вергилий был уверен: ангела-хранителя ему послали прямиком из ада.

— Зачем, — на очередной вопрос Вергилия Ви хмыкнул, подавшись навстречу, выгибаясь глубже. — Зачем ты так… со мной. С ним.

Взгляд ангела-хранителя на миг стал тусклым, безнадежным.

— Я не выбирал. Он тоже.

Праведниками, сосудами становились лишь калеки.


	9. Данте/Вергилий; PG-13; слэш; АУ, где Данте и Вергилий росли вместе в одном приюте при церкви

Данте потупил взгляд, но кривая ухмылка выдавала, что ему вообще не было стыдно.

Вергилий спустя все эти выходки вообще не был уверен в христианском всепрощении. В основном он был уверен, что их выгонят взашей сразу после службы.

Данте похабно двинул бровями.

— Да ладно, никто не заметит. А кто заметит — тот спалится.

Ах, да. Круговая порука.

— Я бы не надеялся.

Вергилий сжал переносицу двумя пальцами, пытаясь прикинуть, сумеют ли они добраться до кадила раньше, чем его подожгут.

Но стараниями Данте от огня их отлучили ещё пару лет назад.

— Эй. Я не собирался вообще.

Вергилий замахал на Данте ладонями. Чихать он хотел, собирался тот, нет. Результат всегда был один.

Они в жопе.

Только марихуаны на службе им не хватало. В праведности прихода — вернее в её отсутствии — Вергилий не сомневался.

— Поздравляю. Не знаю, как и перед кем ты это будешь замаливать, но подозреваю, что эту ночь мы проведём уже на улице.

Данте придвинулся теснее, жарко укусил за мочку и ухмыльнулся в горло брата.

— Зато вместе, а?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам фейковой новости об алтарных мальчиках из Испании, якобы насовавших куда не надо травки: https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/marijuana-censer-arrest/


	10. Неро, Данте, Вергилий; PG-13; джен; позорные скачки роста

Данте дёрнулся от гулкого стука и свалился под стол — но не случайно, а вполне целенаправленно, выхватив Эбони и Айвори и нацелившись на дверь.

В проходе стоял всего лишь Неро; тёр лоб раздражённо и возмущённо. Вергилий готов был побиться о заклад: Неро обиделся на притолоку. 

Данте обмяк прямо под столом. Вполне вероятно, он собрался ночевать прямо здесь.

Простой, как мычание, он удовлетворился бы дощатым полом и тем, что племянничек в дверях не собирался его убивать.

***

Экспозиция была идеальна.

Вергилий в стойке, занесший Ямато, Данте, направивший стволы на демона. Гробовая тишина.

Незабываемый грохот, знаменующий собой явление Неро, опять не вписавшегося в дверной проём.

Вергилий ухмыльнулся слишком откровенно для самурая.

Данте плюхнулся на задницу и заржал.

Демон недоумевал, и это стало его последней ошибкой.

***

— Давай, — Данте валялся под нижними лапами ели, окружённый подарками, совсем как в детстве.

Вергилию было странно нежно от этой картины, но он старался смотреть на Неро. Который водрузил звезду на вершину, даже не поднявшись на цыпочки.

Чёртовы законы генетического наследования.

Вергилий опустился на пол рядом с Данте.

Ёлка переливалась тысячей огней, Неро постукивал ногой по полу в смутном раздражении.

Вергилий хмыкнул:

— Твой сын недоволен праздником.

Данте улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

— До восхода солнца это твой сын. Хотя знаешь? Это всегда твой сын, ты, придурок.

Неро хрюкнул, утирая когтистой рукой губы.

Хоть кто-то здесь был в мире с самим собой.


	11. Неро, Ви, ; PG-13; джен; Dishonored!АУ — часть 1

У китовьего бога не было руки.

Синева простиралась, покуда хватало глаз, Ви уже не мог подняться. Слишком много неба для подворотни, слишком много боли для подарка от бога.

Он видел его лишь раз, и этот пустой рукав не давал ему покоя. Крысы вились рядом, ласковые, голодные. Настоящие друзья. Был ли бог его другом или врагом?

Ви не волновало.

Он получил больше заботы, чем за всю свою жизнь, вместе с меткой на правую руку, которой не было в подвернутом рукаве. Пусть недолго, но Ви был сильным, был свободным. Дети бывают жестоки, но лишь другие дети знают, насколько.

Ви был уверен, что ему показалось, показался этот однорукий силуэт в арке, закрывший собой синеву ворвани, выжигающую кровоточащие глаза.

И конечно, ласковое объятие, то, как китовий бог забрал его на руки, отнимая у полчищ крыс — показалось тоже.


	12. Неро, Ви; PG-13; джен; Ванпанчмен!АУ

В зоне Клипот песчаные бури не стихали.

Отсюда всех эвакуировали давно, но демоны всё ещё прорывались тут и там, и Ви пришлось осесть здесь, пока Данте держался в первом эшелоне и отбивался там, где людей было гораздо больше.

Ви держался один.

Пока под его двери не пришёл полуандроид.

Ви посмотрел ему в глаза — те светились жёлтым диодным пламенем.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

Этот герой… Ви видел его. SSS-класс. Весьма хорош. Ви не знал, за что он борется, но знал, что борется отлично.

Только помощь ему действительно была не нужна. Как и компания. Особенно ему была не нужна ситуация, когда придётся бесконечно отвлекаться на защиту этого… Неро. Он даже имя запомнил.

— Никакая, — жёстко припечатал Ви и захлопнул дверь перед носом пришельца.

Не сказать, что он очень удивился, когда Неро остался.

Это было глупо, конечно, но герои SSS-класса умом никогда не отличались, правда же?

Ви фыркнул и опустил жалюзи.

Песчаная буря накрыла зону Клипот после захода солнца.

Ви никак не мог уснуть, пока песок лупил в заклеенные окна. Перед глазами то и дело появлялся стоящий на коленях у двери Неро.

Буря не утихала.

***

— Ты придурок, — проворчал Ви, осторожно разбирая механические пальцы. Он знал, что Неро не чувствует боли, но осторожничал всё равно.

— Да, сэр, — послушно отозвался Неро.

Ви быстро поднял взгляд и тут же опустил его к разложенным по столу деталям. Песок из сочленений нужно было вытряхивать бережно. Он откопал наполовину лысую кисточку в детской у бывших жильцов для этого.

Неро улыбался уголками губ, Ви готов был поклясться. Лицо, кроме глаз, у него всё ещё оставалось человеческим и живым.

— И я не уговорю тебя отвязаться, конечно же.

— Нет, сэр.

Теперь эта улыбка стала совсем очевидной. Скрипела песком на зубах, отражаясь на лице Ви.

Тот вздохнул, вытряхивая песок из мизинца.


	13. Неро, Ви, ; PG-13; джен; Dishonored!АУ — часть 2

— Дай, пожалуйста.

Ви поднялся на цыпочках, но не потому что был ниже, просто бог продолжал парить в воздухе, глядя чёрными глазами куда-то поверх его головы.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Ви, и лицо бога дрогнуло.

Он моргнул, молча опускаясь на плывущую в Бездне глыбу. Так Ви оказался даже выше. Он дрожащими пальцами потянулся к грубому шраму на горле, не зажившему, но сухому, обескровленному. Коснулся подушечками и сдавленно охнул.

У него самого до сих пор текли чумные слёзы, а свет, идущий отовсюду здесь, казался слишком ярким.

Но он хотя бы больше не горел изнутри.

Жгло ли богу шрам?

Тот протянул руки навстречу, забирая Ви с собой, явно нацелившись на спину проплывающего мимо левиафана.

Ви привычно прижался к холодной груди и затих, с улыбкой глядя на метку на своей правой руке.

Неро отметил его своим именем, прочесть которое Ви сумел лишь после смерти.


	14. Данте, Вергилий, Неро; PG-13; джен; Айвори привычная

— Твоему сыну не хватает воспитания, Вергилий. Знаешь как он встретил меня впервые? Сапогами. В лицо.

Вергилий поднял взгляд от книги и задумчиво посмотрел на Данте. Потом на Неро.

— Я горжусь тобой, Неро.

— Говнюк, — беззлобно бросил Данте. — А мои девочки? Ты покусал Айвори. Зачем ты вообще слюнявил пистолет, не мог рукой оттолкнуть? Оральная фиксация? Каждый ствол в округе нужно попробовать?

Неро закатил глаза, но кончики ушей у него самую малость порозовели. До дядиной невозмутимости ему было ещё расти и расти.

Вергилий перелистнул страницы и уже не поднял головы, отвечая:

— Это Айвори. Она в твоих руках и не в таких местах бывала.

Неро залился краской окончательно.


	15. Неро/Ви; G; джен; ханахаки в стиле Клипота

Когда семя Клипота пустило в нём корни, Ви решил, что сходит с ума.

Пламя выжигало вены — собственная кровь, многократно предавшая; даже не его по сути.

Ви кашлял колючками да гнилыми стеблями.

Украдкой, когда никто не видел, как он умирает на ходу, высушенный, изможденный. Корни пробрались в каждый орган его заёмного тела, выступали острыми крючьями там, где кожа была особенно тонка.

Где он прятал её под одеждой.

Неро всё норовил отправить его отдохнуть, не ведая, что рядом с ним крючья впивались в кожу изнутри без жалости.

Ви быстро понял, что это такое.

Его срок в этом мире только что сократился втрое.

Каждый росток Клипота отбирал его кровь, раздирал изнутри и поднимался вверх по горлу.

Плодонос свился в желудке, не давая даже подняться рывком. Ви скривился, дёрнул уголком губ, и устало оперся о трость.

— Мы должны дойти.

Неро подхватил его под рёбра, и Ви задохнулся шипами Клипота, кашлял остервенело, жестоко.

У него не было и шанса.

Неро покосился взволнованно на Ви, утёр ладони от крови, не задумываясь.

Ви закашлялся.

Это всё, что ему оставалось.


	16. Неро/Ви; PG-13; преслэш; вампиры — часть 1

В клыках этого монстра наверняка было что-то, думал Неро. Как иначе объяснить, почему он пялился на профиль своего похитителя и находил его самым прекрасным зрелищем на свете. Несмотря на то, что тот держал Неро, кажется, в подвале, и определённо не собирался отпускать. В ближайшее время, а может и никогда.

Чудовище оторвалось наконец от его запястья, облизнуло окровавленные губы и блаженно зажмурилось, улыбаясь. У Неро ослабли колени. Казалось бы: ударить его сейчас и сбежать через незапертую дверь, смыться как можно дальше и думать, что эти несколько ночей ему приснились.

Монстр хромал. И всё же Неро не думал, что дверь не заперта по рассеянности, и не питал иллюзий относительно трости в бледных руках.

Он знал откуда-то, что сбежать не сможет всё равно.

Более того, он… не хотел. В клыках точно была отрава.

Прежде, чем дверь успела захлопнуться за сутулой спиной похитителя, Неро успел непослушными губами окликнуть его:

— Как тебя зовут хотя бы?

Монстр оглянулся. Капля крови испачкала его подбородок, и это тоже показалось странно красивым.

— Можешь звать меня Ви.

***

Ви вкусно его кормил. Неро надеялся, что не на убой, с другой стороны — вампирам ведь нужна кровь, а не мясо?

С тех пор, как они начали разговаривать, Ви перестал уходить сразу после того, как приносил поднос или пил Неро. В основном Ви читал, но иногда они подолгу болтали — никогда о важном, впрочем. Отрава крепко привязала Неро, и вольно или невольно он не пытался узнать, как ему отсюда выбраться.

Его любопытство ограничивалось ровно двумя вещами: какие у Ви на него планы и почему могущественное потенциально бессмертное существо отчаянно хромает на левую ногу.

Первый вопрос он озвучил после ужина — своего с отлично прожаренным стейком и вампирьего с его запястьем, когда они сидели рядом на потрёпанном диване, который также служил Неро постелью. Ви посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением — это выражение было частым гостем на его лице. Он будто каждую секунду немного недоумевал по неизвестной причине. Возможно, голод в Уганде, а может, то, что Неро умел разговаривать.

— Ты вкусный. Подержу ещё немного и отпущу. Ты ничего не вспомнишь.

И опустил взгляд к книге.

Неро кивнул задумчиво и лёг головой на колени Ви. Тот будто и не заметил поначалу. Потом опустил ладонь на его макушку.

Его ответ Неро отчего-то не понравился.

***

Второй вопрос он задал, когда Ви притащил коробку макулатуры и разбирал её, поставив на единственный стол. Трость лежала рядом, и не особенно заинтересованный новыми старыми книжками Неро водил пальцем по узорам и смотрел, как свет играет на них под разными углами.

— Зачем тебе трость?

Ви не поднял головы, проворчал с напускным раздражением:

— Чтобы ходить, конечно же.

— Я не об этом, — Неро взял трость в руки и присвистнул — та оказалась, мягко говоря, нелёгкой. Даже с поправкой на его общую слабость сейчас. — Почему ты хромаешь? Ты же как улитка, по идее — можешь зарастить что угодно, пока можешь есть.

— Ногу я повредил ещё живым. О! — Ви выхватил какой-то рассыпающийся томик со дна коробки. У него загорелись глаза, и Неро на секунду стало обидно. Хотелось сказать: эй, смотри так на меня, не на дряхлые сэндвичи из картона с начинкой из бумаги.

— Как, — спросил Неро, приглушив обиду.

Ви наконец повернулся к нему, обнимая книгу, как родное дитя.

— Тот, кто обратил меня, сначала собирался просто меня сожрать. Ударил этой тростью после укуса, потому что я начал отбиваться. Он не ожидал. Как и того, что этой тростью я отхожу его до четвертьсмерти.

— Ты хотел сказать, полусмерти?

— Я сказал то, что хотел сказать. Полусмерть — это у меня сейчас.

Неро потянулся за томиком в его руках, отчаянно ревнуя к нему, и Ви, как ни странно, книжку ему отдал.

— И после этого он решил, что ты достоин?

— Я много фэнтези и фантастики читал. Я его не спрашивал, хочет он меня обращать или нет.

— Рисково. — Неро быстро пролистал страницы. Ближе к концу нашёлся засушенный цветок гвоздики. Ви жестом попросил его и поднёс к лицу, принюхиваясь. Неро подозревал, что пахнет он пылью, как и всё содержимое коробки. — Фамильная ценность, выходит? А мне надо тебя тростью отходить, чтобы ты меня обратил?

Вечное лёгкое удивление на лице Ви сменилось самым настоящим шоком.

— А тебе это зачем?

Неро подцепил гвоздику из его ослабевших пальцев и воткнул за ухо Ви, заправив чёрные пряди.

— Не хочу забывать.

«И хочу проверить, в клыках ли твоих отрава», — эту мысль он решил придержать до поры.


	17. Неро, Ви; PG-13; джен; Неро среднеудачливый писатель, прикормивший худую птицу

Рукопись снова отправили обратно.

Неро уткнулся лбом в тетрадь, распахнув окно: снаружи шёл дождь, и прохлада щекотала лёгкие. Он ожидал и не был готов одновременно. Вот и что ему теперь делать?

Подходил срок оплаты аренды, и этот замшелый журнал был его последней надеждой.

Неро вздрогнул от шороха в окне, но не поднял голову, пока не услышал резкое хриплое карканье над самым ухом.

Прямо на раме, будто не решаясь войти, сидел вымокший насквозь ворон. Косился, повернув голову, разглядывал его, будто оценивая. Неро почти смутился.

Нет, на самом деле, смутился он в полный рост. Дикая птица в доме? Он не выгнал бы ворона в дождь, но, может, стоило держаться от него подальше. Естественным было желание покормить птицу, но что вороны едят?

Кажется, падаль.

Неро отодвинулся от окна, колёса кресла прошуршали по полу.

— Э. Проходи? — предложил Неро, и ворон немедленно вспорхнул с рамы, перелетая на спинку кресла. Начал чистить мокрые перья, то и дело отряхиваясь, так что Неро пришлось кресло оставить.

Ручной он что ли был? Кажется, знал команды.

Утром ворона в квартире уже не было.

***

Неро думал, что новый пернатый друг покинул его навсегда. Тем не менее, в первом часу ворон влетел в комнату без приглашения и уселся на спинку кресла, как на свою собственную. Выглядел он на порядок лучше: чистый, сухой, приглаженный.

С костью в когтях. Он переступил, отпуская кость, и она упала на ручку кресла, отскочила куда-то в угол. Ворон задумчиво уставился на Неро, повернув голову.

— Ты принёс мне гостинец?

Птица каркнула в ответ. Неро вяло улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. — Он встал, подобрал кость, на которой ещё оставалось склизкое полусгнившее мясо. — Возможно, этим я и буду питаться в ближайшее время. Ты не голоден?

Ворон моргнул. А потом в один мощный взмах крыльев перелетел на рабочий стол, склюнув выкатившийся из кулька орешек.

— Ты что, вегетарианец? — хохотнул Неро и подошёл ближе. Потряс кулёк, вытряхивая орехи.

Ворон, конечно же, не ответил, склёвывая угощение и то и дело косясь на Неро, будто ожидая подвоха.

Тот впервые за месяц сумел заставить себя писать.

***

— Слушай, вы и правда фамильяры, — довольно заметил Неро, стаптывая кроссовки у двери. — Я получил больше, чем за последние три месяца. За простую юмореску.

Ворон каркнул и вспорхнул на спинку кровати. Неро давно держал окно приветливо открытым, а ещё разорялся только на орехи, потому что их любил его новый друг.

— Как тебя зовут, а? — Неро достал из кармана кулёк и положил на письменный стол, рассыпая содержимое. Ворон вспорхнул на стол и склюнул орешек, потом другой, и словно не обратил внимания на вопрос. — И правда, у нас же разные языки. — Ворон поднял голову, склёвывая фундук, глотая в одно резкое движение. — Я буду звать тебя вороном, ладно?

Тот каркнул в ответ, и прозвучало это очевидно недовольно.

***

Заработок наконец стал стабильным, пусть и уходил на орешки в основном.

Лучше тратить свободное на орехи, но вовремя платить аренду, чем жить на улице и тратить всё на себя. Неро завёл ворону насест, которым тот никогда не пользовался. Говорил с ним вечерами напролет. Ночами — писал.

Задолбался убирать помёт по всей квартире, но не жалел ни о чём и не думал закрывать окно.

У Неро не то чтобы много было друзей. Может, птица лучше всех его понимала. Может, просто не могла осудить.

Неро поднял локоть и похлопал себя по предплечью. Ворон в один широкий взмах перелетел со спинки кровати на его руку. Ладонь была вся в мелких царапинах — бесплатное приложение к другу.

Дружба тоже требует жертв.

Неро потёрся лбом о сложенное крыло.

— Когда ты представишься, а?

Привычную тишину пронзил сиплый, издевательский смешок. Долгий, неровный.

— «Что за правду ты привёл мне в сиротливый мой шатёр этим скорбным nevermore?»

Неро едва не уронил кресло. Птица раздражённо каркнула, перелетая на его плечо и любопытно глядя одним глазом.

Неро нервно сглотнул.

— Что… ты сказал?

— Эдгар По, неотёсанный ты чурбан. — Ворон потянулся и отряхнулся. — Как ты вообще продаёшься, не понимаю до сих пор.

— Ты… ты говоришь со мной? — Неро знал, что вороны, как и попугаи, имели талант к звукоподражанию. Но настолько?

Ворон раздражённо щёлкнул клювом и принялся чистить перья.

— Нет, с твоим шизанутым шефом. Конечно, с тобой! Бестолочь. — Неро застыл, стоя над столом. Ворон немедленно цапнул его за ухо. — А ну, пиши свою пьеску.

Неро послушно опустился за стол и покосился на лежащий кулёк.

— Я хоть с орехами угадал?

Ворон неуклюже спорхнул на стол, смял бумагу когтистой лапой — ненамеренно — и, Неро готов был поклясться, тяжко вздохнул.

— Сойдёт. Пиши! — Он снова уселся на плечо Неро и пребольно дёрнул того за волосы. — А то никаких орехов не будет. Никому.

Неро послушно открыл редактор.

Но окно так и не закрыл.


	18. Неро, Ви; R; джен; вампиры — часть 2

«Того, кто обратил меня, я убил».

«Зачем тебе такая жизнь?»

«Ты можешь просто уйти и забыть всё».

Обрывки фраз, брошенных Ви, всплывали в кровавом мареве, пока Неро пил его кровь. Багрянец сходил постепенно, волнами, обнажая простую суть: похищение, насилие. Лишение собственной воли.

Неро впился в чужую кисть пальцами и глотнул жадно — кровь не казалась вкусной. В ней ощущалась гнильца, и даже сейчас у него хватало мозгов понять: в его венах течёт теперь то же самое.

И это решение тоже не было _его_.

Едва разум стал достаточно ясным, Неро рванул плоть, раздирая кожу, и кинулся на Ви. С гулким стуком тот ударился головой о пол, брызги крови покрыли и без того перепачканного Неро. Он оскалился, впиваясь пальцами в худое горло.

Неро чувствовал — буквально кожей — как тяжело идёт кровь через сонную артерию Ви, а воздух через трахею не идёт вовсе. Он смотрел куда-то мимо Неро невидящими глазами, сухие губы, всё ещё в красных разводах, приоткрылись, но Ви даже не пытался вдохнуть.

И Неро заметил это.

Отрезвляющая пощёчина чужой смерти. Желанной жертвой.

Будто Ви пытался убить себя его руками.

Неро дёрнулся в сторону, разжимая пальцы, ударился о стену спиной, отползая.

Ви закашлялся, хватая ртом воздух, быстро взглянул на него сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди. Схватил трость и удивительно стремительно для хромой нежити взлетел по лестнице. Неро и впрямь не видел, касался ли Ви ступеней ногами.

Поднявшись из подвала и впервые за несколько месяцев вдохнув полной грудью свежий воздух, Неро не нашёл Ви.

Но он чуял его запах — тропу, залегшую надёжно и осязаемо.

Большего не было нужно.


	19. Неро, Ви; R; джен; вампиры — часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пять раз, когда Неро оказался хреновым охотником на вампиров, и один раз, когда он всё сделал правильно. Попытка первая.

За пять дней, ушедших на поиски Ви, Неро успел не то чтобы остыть… Он знал: нужно было уничтожить монстра. Искоренить заразу, поразившую теперь и его, обезопасить остальных. 

Радовало две вещи: первая — если кто и пытался его искать, так это Кирие, но и ей, вероятно, не было дела. Неро почти наверняка стал единственной жертвой, никаких сопутствующих потерь. Вторая — опыт показал, что сопротивляться попытке его убить Ви вряд ли будет.

Ему некуда было податься — вернуться в съёмную каморку спустя три месяца он не мог. Он не мог работать, как привык, и жить, как умел. Его мучил голод. У него ничего не осталось, кроме цели — найти и уничтожить. 

Первое удалось одной безлунной ночью. Со вторым… не ладилось. 

Ви хватило поп-культуры, чтобы стать вампиром и отомстить за себя же. Неро видел не так уж много фильмов о вампирах, но кое в чём был уверен наверняка. 

Чеснок он принёс в плотно завязанном пакете. А резиновых перчаток взял две пары. 

Ви, очевидно, услышал его приближение, но не обернулся, глядя в тёмное облачное небо и свесив ноги с карниза. Он только вздохнул, когда Неро метнулся к нему с полными ладонями мятого чеснока — сил у него теперь было на десятерых, мутная кашица стекала по розовой резине, капая на крышу. 

Неро прижал чеснок ко рту Ви, протолкнул в нос, размазал по лицу и шее, скользнул ладонью в вырез жилета, втирая напротив сердца. 

И остановился, услышав ещё один смертельно усталый вздох.

Ви потёр глаза, заслезившиеся — Неро и самому их резало. Увидев бессмысленность совершённого, он с отвращением стянул перчатки и отбросил их в сторону. 

Ви махнул ладонью перед носом в тщетной попытке отогнать запах и поморщился. 

— Тебе же хуже. Я возвращаюсь домой сегодня. 

Неро, так и не нашедший нового пристанища, скрипнул зубами. 

Выходит, нюхать эту вонь теперь придётся ему.

***

От своей цели Неро, конечно, не отступил. Но он привык мириться с не лучшими условиями, и выжидать тоже умел. С Ви было хотя бы не так голодно. По какой-то причине тот обходился ловлей крыс и голубей, но однажды притащил Неро кошку. Пить её Неро, конечно, отказался (хотя жажда мучила его нестерпимо), и животное осталось в доме.

Кажется, Ви воспринял кошку, как конкурентку. По крайней мере, выражение его лица становилось смутно недовольным, когда она пыталась охотиться на птиц. 

От него всё ещё несло чесноком, и лучше бы он вывалялся в помойке. Винить Неро было некого, кроме себя. 

Он задумчиво гладил крысу, которая должна была стать его завтраком. 

— То есть, красть людей тебе необязательно? 

Ви пожал плечами, перебирая шёрстку своей. 

— На таком пайке долго не продержишься. Я просто не хочу учить нервного тебя охоте пока что. 

— А тебя кто учил? 

Ви быстро поднял взгляд и снова уставился на крысу. 

— Никто, ты же знаешь. 

Неро угрюмо опустил взгляд. Сжал зверька покрепче и зажмурился, прежде чем укусить. 

Даже помойное животное сейчас пахло вкуснее, чем Ви. 

Неро вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Ви всё ещё не приступил к завтраку. 

— Ты правда отпустил бы меня, не помнящего ничего? 

Ви болезненно поморщился и в одно быстрое движение оторвал крысе голову, прильнул к шее, выливая тёплую кровь в рот, почти выдавливая. Облизнулся, проглотив. 

— Нет. Над памятью никто не властен. Мне пришлось бы убить тебя. 

Неро странно было думать об обращении, как о спасении. 

Глухая ярость снова взвилась к самому горлу: если бы Ви не крал его, у Неро было бы больше двух вариантов. 

Он мог бы _жить_. 

Ему нужен был другой способ, раз чеснок никуда не годился.


	20. Неро, Ви; PG-13; джен; вампиры — часть 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пять раз, когда Неро оказался хреновым охотником на вампиров, и один раз, когда он всё сделал правильно. Попытка вторая.

Потом было серебряное распятие.

Жить с Ви теперь… было странно. Когда Неро стал полноценным соседом, а не зверушкой на привязи, запертой в подвале. Он бродил по большому дому, пыльному и будто немного заброшенному.

И впрямь, для одного хромоножки тут было слишком много места. Даже теперь.

И всё же Неро не устроило мириться с этим.

Крест он отыскал в заброшенной церкви, пыхтя, приволок его на рассвете, пока Ви ещё не вернулся с охоты на городских паразитов, и перегородил вход в дом.

Он почти успокоился, отдыхал в кухне, когда окно взорвалось осколками. Тяжёлая трость с гулким стуком упала у ножки его стула, и Ви с явным усилием втянул калечную ногу на подоконник руками. Повернулся всем телом и отдул смоляную прядь.

— Серьёзно, Неро? Если на тебя не действует, то почему должно на меня?

Он закинул вторую ногу внутрь и соскользнул на пол. В сумке на его плече копошился завтрак, и у Неро заурчало в животе. Не подумал он о завтраке, ни о чём не подумал, кроме Цели.

Ви скептично уставился на него, придерживая холщевку. Там кто-то отчаянно пищал и царапался.

Неро глупо моргнул.

— Я…

— За крестом давно нет веры. Убери эту дрянь, я слишком стар, чтобы входить в собственный дом через окно.

Ви кинул сумку ему в руки, и Неро поймал её слишком быстро для человека.

— Сколько тебе лет?

Он никогда не интересовался. Очевидно викторианская ковка и покосившийся старый дом на отшибе между городом и фермами должны были намекнуть, но помогали мало.

Ви остро посмотрел в ответ, отряхивая штаны и наклоняясь за тростью.

— Больше, чем ты заслужишь, если продолжишь в том же духе. Накрой стол.

Неро глупо завис с сумкой в руках, глядя ему вслед.

Угроза?

Больше походило на ласковую насмешку.

Стол он накрыл.


	21. Неро, Ви; PG-13; преслэш; вампиры — часть 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пять раз, когда Неро оказался хреновым охотником на вампиров, и один раз, когда он всё сделал правильно. Попытка третья.

В поиске диких роз самым трудным было понять, что это именно они. На привычные глазу розы они походили не так уж сильно, да и Неро вообще не искал… куст ростом почти с себя. Благослови боже ботанические сады. Табличку он перепроверил ещё несколько раз.

Мысленно извинившись перед кустом, он оборвал все цветы — некоторые вместе с ветками, раня пальцы. Царапины и проколы заживали на глазах и не волновали Неро; несмотря на объёмную ношу, он улизнул в ночи непойманным.

Когда он вернулся, Ви уже крепко спал. В его комнату Неро старался не заходить, даже когда был в доме один, о чём немедленно пожалел, едва не сбив стул, не видя, куда шагает, из-за охапки в руках. Темнота не мешала совсем — теперь он ясно видел всё, а к хорошему привыкаешь быстро.

Неро осторожно опустил розы на край постели.

Он не был уверен, что это сработает на самом деле — пара неудачных попыток охладили его пыл. Кроме того, поверье говорило, что дикую розу нужно опустить на крышку гроба.

Ви же в свою очередь в гробу видал стереотипы, предпочитая мягкую постель. За окном начало светать. Солнце не вредило им, если они не оставались на нём слишком долго, но Ви всё же избегал прямых лучей по возможности. Но он плохо задёрнул плотные шторы, и яркая полоса ползла от комода к изножью кровати.

Неро со вздохом начал раскладывать цветы: с некоторых лепестки осыпались, но их он тоже пускал в дело. Выложил контур тела Ви, уснувшего поверх покрывала прямо в одежде — опять читал допоздна? — осторожно присыпал опавшими цветками и листьями. Самую свежую и пышную розу Неро положил ему на грудь.

Оставалось ждать.

Неро сел на пол у двери и замер в ожидании, пристально глядя на Ви. Задумавшись, он поймал себя на промелькнувшей мысли о том, что этот коралловый цвет его бледному сородичу к лицу. Может, если бы он носил не только чёрное…

Неро тряхнул головой и отвёл взгляд, прогоняя лишние мысли.

По мере того как солнце поднималось выше, полоска света подбиралась к босым ногам Ви, припорошенным стеблями. Неро не хотел ничего с этим делать, правда, но в какой-то момент всё же поднялся и задёрнул шторы поплотнее.

Ему стало спокойнее, но тихим быть удавалось не особенно, так что… 

Ви заворочался, лавина роз сошла на покрывало, но большую он успел поймать, садясь.

Переложил в другую руку, тряхнул пальцами и слизал кровь, поморщившись.

Их кровь не была вкусной, но конечно, Ви не был бы самим собой, если бы позволил ей пролиться просто так. Он был хуже строгой мамочки порой: «Не играй с едой!», «Будь осторожней!», «Не поранься!»

Будто он не играл с едой всё то время, пока держал Неро в подвале.

Ви хмыкнул, разглядывая цветок в своих руках, а потом и покрывало зелени и роз вокруг.

— Что ж… это даже почти романтично.

Неро угрюмо посмотрел в ответ и пожал плечами.

— Ну, попробовать стоило.

Ви поднёс розу к губам и с наслаждением вдохнул слабый запах, а потом посмотрел на плотно зашторенное окно и улыбнулся.

Неро сделал вид, что не заметил этого.


	22. Неро, Ви; PG-13; преслэш; вампиры — часть 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пять раз, когда Неро оказался хреновым охотником на вампиров, и один раз, когда он всё сделал правильно. Попытка четвёртая.  
> В тексте приведён вольный перевод стихотворения Mary E.Frye.

На мили вокруг не было ни кедра, ни сосен, ни кипарисов. Одна полузасохшая яблоня у крыльца и трава, покуда видит глаз. Вдалеке шумела трасса. Неро не помнил, где Ви поймал его, по подозревал, что как раз на дороге.

Он никогда не боялся ездить автостопом.

Зря.

Неро справедливо решил, что раз веры не было за крестом, не было её и в кедре, сосне, кипарисе; он отломил толстую ветку яблони и стащил ржавый нож из подвала. Наточил его, откопав мастер-класс на ютубе. Пришлось повозиться, но пока яблоня подсыхала, делать всё равно было нечего.

Он, конечно, скрывал это от Ви. Тот, конечно, всё равно заметил.

Ничего не сказал, правда, только Неро как-то поздним утром обнаружил на своей постели арканзас. Он даже не понял, что это было, но… гугл, да. «Я знаю, что ты делаешь этим летом».

Ви настолько его не боялся, что это было почти обидно.

Нож Неро всё же начистил и привёл в порядок. Тесал кол, пока Ви не было дома — в основном, пока тот охотился. Неро на самом деле так и не научился ничему — Ви не требовал от него рыться по помойкам и ловить крыс с голубями, а у Неро была Цель. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать после. Дома он не нужен был таким… он не нужен был таким Кирие.

Задним умом он понимал, что сам — монстр, и с собой разобраться придётся тоже, даже если он пока никого не убил.

Считалось ли убийство вампира?

Неро вырос в довольно религиозной семье.

Он не носил кол с собой постоянно, потому что не мог определиться со временем. Однако Ви постоянно оставлял дверь своей спальни открытой, уходя, будто приглашая: смотри, здесь нечего прятать, вот он я.

После попытки с розами Неро начал заходить туда. Любое знание было ему на руку, так? Он пытался сдерживаться, но сегодня в проёме мелькнул тысячей граней поцарапанный металл.

Неро замер на полушаге и отступил, заглядывая в приветливо распахнутую дверь. Трость покоилась на комоде, ветер трепал пыльные занавески. Солнце играло на металле, как самая примитивная охранная система.

У Неро было достаточно времени, пока лучи не начали бы высушивать его до пергамента, и он вошёл. С этой тростью Ви никогда не расставался — какие секреты она хранила? Их нельзя было упустить.

Неро шагнул к комоду, разглядывая витиеватый узор. То, что раньше казалось строгой геометрией, местами поплывшей от времени, оказалось буквами.

 _Не стой на моей могиле, не вой,  
Я не здесь, я не сплю.  
Я — тысячи ветров, что дуют,  
Я — бриллиант, сверкающий на снегу_.

Неро вцепился в трость. Буквы оплетали её ласковой вязью, сползая вниз круг за кругом. Кажется, Неро оцарапал комод рукоятью, проворачивая её.

 _Я — солнце, питающее зерно,  
Я — нежный осенний дождь_.

Это было так похоже на Ви, что Неро с трудом мог вспомнить: это не его. Не ему.

Или… так ли много он знал о жизни Ви?

 _Когда ты проснёшься в утренней тишине,  
Я — стремительно набегающий прилив  
Тихих птиц и вращения крыльев.  
Я — слабый звёздный свет в ночи.  
Не стой на моей могиле, не плачь,  
Я не здесь; смерть не забрала меня_.

Кого он любил? Когда был живым. Он наверняка любил кого-то. И этот кто-то потерял его в ту ночь, когда Ви поймали.

Неро хотел бы пожалеть его — у него было большое сердце. Но насилие, что порождает насилие… он не мог примириться с этим.

Неро вздрогнул от деликатного покашливания за спиной и обернулся, не выпуская трость из рук.

Ви стоял напротив, солнце сушило его кожу на глазах. Он не морщился, зато улыбался.

— Копаешься в моём белье?

— В твоём… — губы не слушались Неро, — ...прошлом.

Ви покачал головой и молча сделал шаг навстречу.

Неро утонул в зелени. Глаза Ви были не того экзотичного ярко-зелёного цвета, что на фэнтезийных картинках, и совсем не такими, как на обложках любовных романов о вампирах.

Этот зелёный был болотом, тягучим и живым, но тихим, таящим в себе беду.

Неро потянулся навстречу раньше, чем успел понять, и испугался того, что Ви качнулся тоже.

Трость вошла в грудную клетку гладко, и никакой арканзас не понадобился. Металл вспыхнул золотом на буквах, и Ви на мгновение закрыл глаза. Отступил, пошатываясь, прихрамывая. Устало сел на край своей постели и потянул трость за рукоять.

Разлившаяся у ног Неро кровь пахла дурно.

Ви зарычал — металл засел глубоко, избавление не давалось легко; Неро не спешил помогать.

Наконец — многой кровью — Ви сумел избавиться от стального кола под сердцем.

Неро промахнулся.

Он устало опустился на пол у двери, глядя на почти разочарованного Ви.

Пора было браться за голову.


	23. Неро, Ви; PG-13; преслэш; вампиры — часть 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пять раз, когда Неро оказался хреновым охотником на вампиров, и один раз, когда он всё сделал правильно. Попытка пятая.

В глазах Ви в тот момент, когда Неро потянулся к нему, было что-то… что-то затягивающее, гипнотичное. Вампиры ведь владеют гипнозом? Он точно хотел снова Неро околдовать.

Возможно, теперь это было не так просто.

Но ему не стоило больше смотреть Ви в глаза.

Неро его откровенно избегал — прятался от улыбки, от совместных завтраков. Не брезговал есть, что Ви приносил, впрочем, но делал это без удовольствия, как всегда.

Неро перестал наедаться, и не хотел спрашивать, почему — боялся. Боялся своих догадок, боялся говорить с Ви, потому что… нет, не сомневался, что сможет его добить. Но что-то тревожило его, крутилось на краю сознания. Будто он забыл нечто важное или не хотел запоминать.

В комнату Ви Неро больше не заходил.

Зато занял себя рысканьем по комнатам запертым, пустующим. Дом был стар и полон диковинок, наверняка и для его цели что-то затерялось.

На чердаке в пыли и паутине Неро нашёл слишком тяжёлый для Ви двуручник. Такой ржавый и старый, что меч в нём с трудом угадывался, и Неро замер ненадолго, разглядывая его в свете фонаря.

Он не услышал, как Ви подошёл — первым звуком был стук трости о пол.

— Возьми себе.

Его голос звучал немного хрипло и будто с присвистом. Словно дыра в лёгком затягивалась недостаточно быстро. Или он всегда так говорил?

В любом случае, Неро не стал отказываться.

Щедрое предложение стало ошибкой Ви. Нет, его первой ошибкой было украсть Неро, второй — его обращение, но третьей… последней — дать оружие. Самое надёжное, если верить бульварным романам.

Неро долго счищал ржавчину и точил его, пока меч не начал выглядеть хотя бы сносно. Хотелось дать ему имя. Ещё казалось, что это — она.

Возможно, Ви просто не воспринимал его попытки всерьёз. Неро понимал — он и сам задним числом не улавливал, как мог так сплоховать. Но попробовать стоило всё.

Не хотелось пачкать руки даже таким убийством, но это было нужно, чтобы не было следующих. Чтобы Ви никого не похитил больше.

А потом… кто знает. Неро придумал бы что-нибудь. С гильотинами, конечно, было трудно в двадцать первом веке, но у него было всё время мира, чтобы разобраться.

Три дня он не мог решиться, даже наточив меч до блеска. Двуручник резал оброненный на него лист бумаги, так хорошо Неро постарался. Человек вряд ли сумел бы сделать то, что он задумал — не хватило бы сил. Но благодаря Ви человеком Неро уже не был.

Ви слышал его шаги, не мог не слышать, и когда он обернулся, с улыбкой глядя на меч, Неро взмахнул им, не давая и шанса увернуться. В последний раз проявил слабость, позволив себе посмотреть в эти гипнотические глаза.

В них мелькнуло искреннее удивление.

На то, как падала голова Ви, Неро уже не смотрел.

***

К бывшей комнате Ви Неро не подходил. Не нашёл в себе силы посмотреть, что сделал, не думал, что вампиру нужно погребение. Стоило просто оставить этот проклятый дом, но так поступить он тоже пока не решался.

Становилось всё голоднее, но он просто блуждал по дому тенью, ничего не предпринимая. Мог ли он умереть от голода? Это решило бы проблему. Но скорее всего, неистовая жажда крови выгнала бы его на охоту раньше.

А Неро не хотел стать, как Ви — окончательно.

Некстати вспомнилось, что своего «родителя» тот тоже убил.

Через несколько дней — Неро не считал их больше — лестница скрипнула под тяжёлыми, неровными шагами. Он не поднял головы — здесь постоянно что-то скрипело и стучало, но шаги приближались неумолимо.

Это… пугало, если честно. Что делать с призраками — Неро не знал.

Но Ви был слишком осязаем для призрака. Он выглядел помятым, осунувшимся, ещё более тощим. Иссохшимся, словно провёл слишком много времени на солнце. Скорее всего, так оно и было — Неро не смотрел, задёрнул ли Ви шторы перед тем, как… очевидно, не встретил свою смерть лицом к лицу.

Шею Ви ровным кругом охватывал чёрный рубец. Глаза его не отражали ничего — ни угрозы, ни обвинения, ни прощения.

Ви молча прохромал за стол и тяжело опустился в его главе. Когда он открыл рот — Неро удивился, что он всё ещё мог говорить — голос его звучал, как сквозь белый шум, настолько сиплый и тихий он был.

— Ты задолжал мне несколько ужинов, рыцарь. Пора это исправить.

Неро был, пожалуй, благодарен за повод исчезнуть из дома на несколько долгих часов, поскольку что чувствовать теперь, он не знал совершенно.

И не хотел знать.


	24. Ви, Неро; R; преслэш; вампиры — часть 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интерлюдия: вампиры не плачут.

То, что он не мог умереть так просто, не значило, что он не испытывал боль.

Ви был уверен: Неро не садист, и может, он бы повременил со своим решением, если бы знал наверняка, что снести Ви голову — недостаточно. С другой стороны… очевидно, он бы просто нашёл настоящий способ.

Может, Ви даже сам подсказал бы его.

Он мог бы ответить почти на любой вопрос, если бы Неро только их задавал. Но он не спрашивал, листал замшелые книжки, не пытаясь обратиться к чужому опыту. Не доверял, но всё же ночевал с ним под одной крышей и ел его добычу.

Ви видел, что Неро перестало хватать крыс. Вопрос времени. Иссушающая жажда мучила и самого Ви, но Неро должен был столкнуться с ней впервые. Его тело заканчивало переваривать собственную некогда человеческую кровь, и золотой запас подходил к концу.

Ви не хотел бы, чтобы Неро узнал настоящий голод. Но иного выбора не было. Не было способа развеять дурман, кроме убийства или обращения.

И Ви не собирался извиняться за то, что не загрыз его однажды ночью. Как и за похищение.

Извинялся ли охотник перед добычей? Или фермер перед свиньей, прежде чем заколоть её? Едва ли. Чувства вины за шрам на своей шее Ви от Неро тоже не ждал.

Так всё и должно было быть. Бесконечный круг насилия и смерти: он убил своего создателя. Да, он был хитрее Неро, он быстрее сообразил, что делать. Но не это ему помогло — чистая ярость, такая, что когда он закончил, у его создателя не осталось не только сердца. Его самого больше просто не было.

В Неро ярости недоставало. То, что он решился нанести удар мечом, удивило Ви, пожалуй — после стольких-то попыток.

Но глобально он этого ждал.

Были причины, по которым пастырь обратил внимание на овечку… от одиночества не спасён никто, особенно бессмертное существо. В Неро было… что-то. Далёкое эхо надежды. Даже с задурманенным умом никто прежде не смотрел на Ви _так_. Никто не спрашивал его имени и не был рядом. Никто не просил об обращении.

Так ли удивительно было, что Ви понадеялся: порочный круг прервётся.

Но он ошибся, и исход был предопределён.

Ви принял это.

***

Неро хорошо постарался со своим мечом. Отполировал до туманного блеска. В комнате Ви не было зеркал, и когда сосуды и суставы хлипко соединились, он сел, придерживая голову. У него и до декапитации не хватило бы сил, чтобы поднять меч, а теперь и подавно. Но получилось приподнять его за рукоять и опереть на изножье кровати.

В мутном отражении, если стереть быстро темнеющую кровь, можно было различить себя. При желании — даже следы, оставленные Неро.

Укус от обращения. Дыра под сердцем. Ожерелье из рубца на шее.

Всё заживало из рук вон плохо. На одних крысах далеко не уедешь, вот у него и не получалось. Неро рыскал по дому, Ви слышал его, но сам не издавал ни звука. Ему нужно было… отдохнуть. Вот так. Совсем немного.

Вновь взглянув на себя в отражении, Ви осмотрел спальню. Пол и край постели были залиты кровью. Чуть дальше бурое пятно подсыхало на ковре — он не убрался после инцидента с тростью.

Теперь, наверное, и смысла не было.

У Неро почти получилось в прошлый раз. В следующий — точно выйдет.

Ви закрыл глаза, по-прежнему придерживая голову. Экономил силы.

***

Лицо Неро, когда он спустился в столовую, стоило всего.

Странная смесь недоумения, отвращения и… облегчения? Нет, это Ви показалось. Он грузно опустился за стол, язык еле двигался, опухший от жажды. Кожа ссыхалась пергаментом — он не столько был готов спуститься, сколько выхода просто не было.

Он не сказал: «Добей или напои меня».

Он даже не сказал: «Закончи уже начатое».

Он отделался лёгкой шуткой об ужинах, и вообще-то, удивился, когда Неро чуть заметно кивнул и вымелся через заднюю дверь, даже не взяв сумку для крыс. Чёрт знает, как он понял просьбу, куда собрался, но Ви это не волновало сейчас — он снова закрыл глаза.

Не надеясь дождаться Неро.

Тот удивил его снова — минутная стрелка сделала три полных оборота и ещё половину, когда Неро тронул его за плечо, тут же подхватывая. Силы оставили Ви окончательно, перед глазами стояло алое марево. Он моргнул. Неро шёл красный.

— Идём, — сказал он, и Ви едва не рассмеялся.

Теперь Неро помогал, да? Это просто смешно. Может, он не хотел портить паркет в столовой. Ви почувствовал, как Неро закинул его руку себе на плечо и медленно повёл к двери.

Ви никогда не было так плохо, так что картинка снаружи почти не удивила его. Чуть поодаль от входа щипал высокую траву вапити; прядал ушами, поднял голову, увидев Неро, и порысил к ним.

Если бы Ви мог, он бы рассмеялся. Может, в этом хриплом звуке Неро и различил смех, но Ви сосредоточился на мысли:

— Теперь… ты знаешь… каково это, когда укушенный теряет волю.

Олень бесстрашно встал перед ними, и Ви даже не надо было видеть след укуса на его горле, чтобы понимать. Он не знал, сколько взял Неро, но было бы неплохо не выпить его досуха, вот только поручиться за себя Ви не мог.

Он умирал. В принципе, если бы Неро был чуть менее жалостлив, он мог бы просто оставить его, обречённого, сидеть за столом и ссыхаться в древнюю, мёртвую пыль.

Неро помог ему сделать ещё шаг, и Ви уцепился за развесистые рога, пытаясь не упасть. Укусил не глядя, жадно захлёбываясь, пытаясь не пролить ни капли. Совсем без этого не получалось, но через несколько глубоких, долгих, вкусных глотков, полных жизни, багровая пелена спала с глаз. Ещё пара — и он почувствовал, как рана на груди рубцуется окончательно, оставляя только чёрный след. В лёгком перестало шуметь, связки обрели силу. Трахею перестало шатать, как ржавую трубу на карнизе ветхого дома.

С трудом, но Ви сумел остановиться вовремя. У него был опыт, в конце концов: он так много раз останавливался, не убивая Неро.

Когда Ви отступил, утирая губы и вдыхая наконец полной грудью, живой, спасённый, он смотрел только на то, как заворожённый Неро приникает к горлу вапити, глотая не менее жадно. На его лице застыло блаженное выражение, и даже если бы Ви пытался его остановить — вряд ли бы смог. Но он не пытался. Если Неро не хотел учиться на словах, он всегда мог научиться на практике.

Например тому, что будет, если не сдерживаться.

У оленя подломились передние ноги, и Неро наклонился вместе с ним, потом опустился на колени. Он пил его досуха, не слушая жалобных звуков, и не остановился, пока последние капли крови не перекочевали в его тело.

Когда он оторвался наконец, облизывая клыки, и глядя на благородное, но по его вине мёртвое животное, на его лице застыло выражение почти детской обиды, недоумения.

Ви откашлялся, трогая горло — рубец надёжно склеил кожу.

— Забери свой меч наверху и разделай тушу. Утром можно будет продать мясо на рынке в городе.

Неро остался молча сидеть на коленях перед оленем, гладя пропитанную кровью шерсть и не решаясь посмотреть в глаза, покинутые жизнью.

Ви отвернулся и пошёл в дом — ему всё ещё нужен был отдых. Крепкий сон для начала.

Иллюзий относительно своей судьбы он не питал, впрочем.

Но почему бы не выспаться напоследок.


	25. Неро/Ви; R; слэш; вампиры — часть 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пять раз, когда Неро оказался хреновым охотником на вампиров, и один раз, когда он всё сделал правильно. Последняя попытка.

Неро слепо смотрел перед собой. Кровь кипела в венах, сворачивалась огненным вихрем в груди. Он никогда не чувствовал такого прежде.

Он не убивал живое существо, как вампир. Крысы — не в счёт, их приносил Ви.

Оленя Неро привёл, как на поводке, сам.

И в том, что он сейчас сделал, был виноват Ви. Как он мог так спокойно говорить эту чепуху о рынке? Людей он тоже разделывал?

Неро обязан был закончить начатое. Добить тварь без сожалений и промедления. Без жалости и стыда. Он знал, что делать, знал наверняка. Мертвецов держит в мире живых сердце, и он уже однажды целился в него, но теперь? Он готов был выдрать его голыми руками — и у него хватило бы сил.

Неро поднялся, покачнувшись, и повернулся к бредущему в сторону дома Ви. Нагнал его в два почти животных прыжка и ударил в спину, повалил на землю, седлая. Он слышал своё рычание, как со стороны, и не смотрел в спокойное лицо Ви. Тот не сопротивлялся. Неро надорвал его рубашку и без промедления впился пальцами в плоть. Ногти легко прошли через мышцы, раздвигая волокна, цепляясь за рёбра, выкручивая, ломая их. В нос ударила вонь вампирьей крови. Все чувства обострились до предела, нежеланного и незнакомого.

Ещё чуть-чуть. Ещё немного, и для Ви всё будет кончено, он не будет больше убивать. Он не будет похищать. Неро будет отмщён. Все жертвы будут.

Ви хрипло застонал, когда хрустнуло ещё одно ребро и Неро тронул зажившее лёгкое, отодвигая его, почти вытаскивая наружу.

Ви не пытался остановить его — тем лучше было для Неро. Костяная крошка ссыпалась, когда воздух наполнил оба лёгких, почти закрывая сердце снова, и Неро жёстко взялся за плевру, потянул, как за поводок.

И наконец увидел искомое.

Там, где он ожидал найти чёрную грязь, такую же тёмную, как рубец на груди Ви, билось совершенно обычное сердце. Обычное и… живое. Алое, оплетённое сосудами. Заходящееся в панике.

Неро перевёл взгляд на лицо Ви, покрытое испариной. Тот дышал мелко и неглубоко теперь, лицо исказилось от боли. Но всё же он смотрел в ответ — спокойно и почти прохладно.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — беспомощно спросил Неро, сам не зная, о чём именно. Обо всём сразу? Зачем похитил его, почему не убил. Почему не прогнал. Почему прощал каждый раз, когда Неро пытался его убить.

Ви понял вопрос по-своему.

— Мне хотелось, чтобы меня оберегали и любили.

Неро не удержался от истеричного смешка.

— Это так не работает.

— Я знаю. — Ви закрыл глаза, почти жмурясь. — Я не хотел убивать никого. Особенно тебя. Но всё равно убил. Прости.

Неро сдавил лёгкое в ладони, почти разрывая его, и кровь с новой силой заструилась между пальцев.

— Не смей. Даже не думай… 

— Всё в порядке. Так должно быть. Новорождённый убивает родителя. Ничего другого быть не может.

Неро невпопад задумался: а что дальше? Что он будет делать, когда уничтожит чудовище? В сказках победивший дракона принц получает принцессу, но принцессы не было, а Неро оставался таким же монстром.

И кого он должен был победить?

Сказки лгали.

— Ты виноват в этом, — беспомощно сказал Неро. Голос сорвался под конец.

— Мне хотелось, чтобы меня оберегали и любили, — одними губами повторил Ви. — Я достаточно стар, чтобы снова быть наивным. Не получилось. Покончи с этим.

Неро уставился на его лицо.

— Посмотри на меня. — Ви не ответил. — Смотри на меня, чёрт тебя!

Неро ударил кулаком в землю рядом с его лицом, и Ви с очевидным усилием приоткрыл один глаз. Кровь разлилась по склере, зрачок мутнел медленно, но неумолимо.

Не было никакого гипноза. Эти глаза не могли удержать равного, каким Неро теперь был. Ви сломал его жизнь, но не пытался сделать это снова. Не пытался привязать его. В каком-то больном смысле — освободил его.

И Неро просто не мог вырвать бьющееся в панике сердце. Ви мог сколько угодно держаться спокойно и смело, но сердце выдавало его… с потрохами.

Неро бессильно застонал и отпустил лёгкое, надавил на рёбра, закрывая грудь Ви.

— Чёрт. Чёрт!

Неро снова и снова бил в землю, пока кровь из его костяшек не смешалась с грязью в луже, растекшейся вокруг Ви, а потом скатился с него, падая рядом, обессиленный.

Не было больше борьбы, ненависти и мести.

Только два существа, обречённых на одиночество. Неро не хотел умножать скорбь. Он слушал, как успокаивается сердце Ви, но очень быстро оно стало… слишком спокойным. Медленным.

— Кажется, мне нужно привести ещё одного оленя.

— Постарайся не убить и этого, ладно?

Даже в таком виде у Ви получалось шутить. Жестоко, но возможно, он не умел иначе. Злиться больше Неро просто не мог. Хотелось ударить Ви в бок, но он понимал, что теперь… такого удара может быть достаточно, чтобы добить его.

— Пошёл ты. — Подчиняясь быстрому порыву, Неро закинул руку на его грудь, утыкаясь лбом в плечо в нелепой пародии на объятие. Отодвинулся через секунду, быстро поднимаясь на ноги, выпачканный в чужой крови. — Я сейчас, никуда не уходи.

Ви закрыл глаза, но по одной слабой улыбке было видно всё, что он думал об этой просьбе.

Неро не тратил больше время на обиду, поворачиваясь и принюхиваясь.

Им нужна была кровь.

_Им._

Неро побежал в сторону занимающегося рассвета.


	26. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; вампиры — часть 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продадим серебро наших пуль.

Как ни удивительно, Неро успел. На сей раз у него было больше причин сделать это, и он действительно сумел не убить оленя. Ви тоже сдержался, хотя после того, что Неро с ним сделал, крови ему явно не хватило. Но теперь он мог хотя бы дотянуть до следующей кормёжки.

Они сидели в столовой — Ви устало опустил голову, будто дремал; рубцы чернели сквозь разорванную рубашку. Неро держался за голову, опустив локти на стол.

— Что нам теперь делать? — спросил он через долгую-долгую паузу.

— Жить, — хрипло ответил Ви. — В короткой перспективе — и правда разделать мёртвого оленя, а живому соорудить навес и поилку. Этим придётся заняться тебе, я немного… не в том состоянии.

— Теперь мы будем заботиться об укушенных, отлично, — горько отозвался Неро.

— Я заботился о тебе, — невозмутимо парировал Ви. — Или это не так?

Неро хотелось возразить, но то было детское упрямство. Он знал, что Ви заботился о нём, как мог. И после обращения — тоже.

— Почему ты не приводил людей после меня?

Вопрос пришёл в голову сам, быстро и без предпосылок. Неро чувствовал очень хорошо теперь, что крыс… было попросту недостаточно. Ви жил впроголодь всё это время.

— Не хотел, — рассеянно ответил Ви. — Никогда не хотел… — последняя фраза будто была обращена не к Неро. Старый разговор с самим собой, горький и безысходный.

— Что нам теперь делать? — снова спросил Неро, и это было… обо всём. Как жить. Что есть. Как выбираться из вихря, в который их загнала судьба.

Он не ждал извинений от Ви; он отплатил ему сполна за свою жизнь. И всё ещё оставался здесь по какой-то причине.

Давать ей название не хотелось.

Ви поднял голову и устало моргнул.

— Наверное, я найду себе комнату, не выпачканную в крови. Ты выберешь собственную наконец… а потом посмотрим, хватит ли нам… оленей.

— Ты что, раньше никогда не пробовал?

Ви выразительно кивнул на трость.

— Они чуют хищника раньше, чем я успеваю добраться.

Неро нахмурился, задумываясь, и резко посветлел лицом.

— А лошади?

Ви покачал головой.

— Вопрос денег. Документов. Я должен быть давно мёртв.

Неро довольно оскалился:

— Я — нет.

Ви с явным усилием обдумал сказанное.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать…

— Нам нужна ферма, Ви.

***

Всю свою жизнь Неро провёл в общине, и остаться теперь не у дел было… странно. Раньше он всегда знал, что делать дальше, даже когда сбежал, взбунтовавшись. Уложив усталого Ви спать, он как мог тихо (всё равно с жутким грохотом) свернул испорченный ковёр в его комнате и вытащил его на улицу. Перепачкал лестницу, конечно, но по сравнению со спальней Ви она всё равно выглядела отлично.

Ковёр Неро закопал.

Солнце поднялось довольно высоко, когда он отправился с олениной на рынок. Места для себя он даже не пытался искать — продал мясо торговцам занедорого, зато вернулся с молотком и гвоздями на первое время. Оставались ещё деньги на доски, но солнце жгло затылок и прибивало к земле, так что за ними стоило вернуться потом или посмотреть, что было дома.

Дома… если ему теперь предстояло здесь жить, надо было привести всё в порядок.

Ви, очевидно, за ним следил едва-едва.

Когда Неро вернулся, Ви ещё спал. Олень мирно щипал высокую траву неподалёку и поднял голову, едва заслышав Неро.

Тот подошёл ближе и опустил сумку на землю, коснулся шеи оленя, бегло щупая следы укусов. Тому, кажется, даже больно не было.

— Так вот, кем я был, — прошептал Неро, прижимаясь лбом к горячей шерсти. — Так вот, кем я стал.

Он не хотел причинять вреда.

И понимал, что Ви наверняка не хотел тоже.

***

Сколотив поилку и навес для оленя, Неро оказался перед выбором, что важнее: начать приводить в порядок эту развалюху под названием дом или скорее обеспечить их животными. Ви плохо поправлялся — Неро крепко потрепал его, и всё же он не убивал оленя, хотя брать у него можно было совсем немного — даже вапити не хватало, чтобы прокормить одного новорожденного и одного больного.

Каждую ночь Неро отправлялся в город, и работал там как проклятый, хватаясь за всё, что дадут: грузчиком в порту, уборщиком в замшелом баре, охранником в больнице. Последнее казалось выгодной перспективой, хотя воровать пакеты с донорской кровью Неро претило.

Но если не для себя… Если для Ви…

Впрочем, на обычную, немолодую лошадь без навыков, он накопил раньше, чем пришлось бы воровать.

Помогло то, что когда они начали разбирать старые вещи, накопленные ещё тем, кто обратил Ви (тот не был в восторге, но решительно вызвался помогать), на чердаке обнаружили части летней веранды, некогда разобранной и забытой.

Неро немедленно собрал её заново — простелил полы новым брезентом, притащил свежих досок и организовал беседке стены. Когда он привёл лошадь, для неё уже было место.

В общине Неро работал и того больше — он знал так много о животных и о том, как сделать свой быт… независимым. Да, у них всё было либерально, и его приютила семья лидера, но дети не отдыхали никогда.

Созидать свою собственную жизнь оказалось неожиданно приятно — в противовес тому, от чего он бежал, отправившись по штатам автостопом, попавшись Ви.

***

Они ещё не успели укусить лошадь — Неро настоял на том, что ей нужно дать время освоиться, а Ви не спорил.

Неро напрягся, конечно, вернувшись из города на рассвете и увидев, что Ви стоит перед кобылой и чешет её за ушами, но осторожно приблизившись, он не учуял запаха крови и не увидел следов укуса.

Зато увидел широкую, открытую улыбку Ви, который гладил лошадь по шее, трепал гриву и осторожно проводил пальцами по морде — от чёлки к кончику носа.

Та добродушно и спокойно фыркала ему в лицо, Ви морщился, но не отходил, и Неро никогда не видел его таким… живым.

Он тихо подошёл, встал совсем близко, почти задевая Ви плечом.

— Хочешь, покажу, как её чистить?

Неро успел заметить, как Ви вздрогнул — неужели не увидел его, так увлёкся? — но тут же он кивнул, пряча эту чистую улыбку.

— Хочу.

Неро потянулся за скребком, пытаясь совладать с зашедшимся в быстром беге сердцем.

— Смотри, она уже привязана, так что начнём с копыт…

Краем глаза Неро заметил, что Ви всё ещё тихо улыбался.


	27. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; вампиры — часть 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И купить взамен акры пыли.

В том, что Неро шёл по дому сверху вниз, был не один резон. Конечно, проще всего было так вынести хлам, лавиной сходящий на первый этаж. Многое он забирал в работу — вся старая древесина шла в дело. Нашлась пара разобранных витражей, позже заботливо отмытых руками Ви и положенных на видное место, чтобы нельзя было забыть снова.

Он вообще стремился помочь Неро, и это было очень мило, но совершенно бесполезно. Он много раз предлагал Ви просто отдохнуть — у Неро было до краёв опыта из детства с общиной. Руками работать он умел, может, получше многих профи, просто потому что он делал для себя, чтобы жить. У него было две основных задачи: навести порядок в доме, занявшись ремонтом, и построить полноценные убежища для животных. Им нужно было… много чего.

Неро обречённо вздохнул, услышав грохот и тихую ругань Ви сразу за ним.

В соседней комнате Неро обнаружил его с перебитой лодыжкой, конечно же. У Ви не хватало сил таскать тяжёлое, сколько бы он ни пил крови и ни хорохорился, но упрямство, казалось, было общей чертой их линии.

— Больно? — спросил Неро.

— А как ты думаешь, — огрызнулся Ви.

Неро закатил глаза и молча взял его на руки. Говорить здесь было не о чем, можно было препираться сколько угодно, но если в конце он всё равно понесёт Ви кормиться, то какая разница?

— В общине у меня было несколько младших братьев. Один из них крепко походил на тебя — такой же упёртый и отбитый. Но это делало его по-своему очаровательным. Он своё всегда получал. — Заметив мечтательное лицо Ви, Неро засмеялся. — Нет. Не-а. Ни за что. Ты так делать не будешь.

Он осторожно опустил Ви на землю возле лошади, и тот немедленно прильнул к горячей лоснящейся шкуре, глотнул жадно. Немного и ещё чуть-чуть, пока нога не пришла в норму.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он испачканными губами, и Неро подошёл ближе, похлопывая кобылу по шее.

— Скота у нас тоже было много. Мы старались не выбираться в город слишком часто, хотя эти… поклонники меча. Фанатики. Конечно, хотелось сбежать, но это был дом, и там о нас заботились, как могли. Но я всё равно сбежал, когда вырос. — Он покосился на Ви. — Впрочем, видимо, это и впрямь плохо кончилось.

— Тебе плохо? — рассеянно и невпопад спросил Ви.

— Я умер, — спокойно отозвался Неро.

В этом не было оценки.

***

— В городе нас любили. Опрятная набожная семья, хотя никто не знал, во что они верили.

— Они?

Ви полировал доску, как умел, то и дело роняя шкурку и чертыхаясь. Неро задумал починить лестницу и уже снял все перила, а тот пытался помочь хоть как-то.

— Я никогда не верил в этого… Спарду. Чушь какая-то. Кто вообще на такое купится?

Ви улыбнулся, не отвлекаясь от доски.

— Ты и в вампиров раньше не верил.

Неро осклабился.

— Что ж, если Спарда явится надрать мне задницу, тогда, может, и в него я поверю.

Ви покачал головой, посмеиваясь, и отдал ему доску, потянулся за следующей. Задел пальцем острый край в занозах, зашипел, слизывая кровь. Неро обеспокоенно потянулся к нему, перехватил запястье и прильнул к пальцу, высасывая вместе с кровью занозы. Сплюнул на пол и заторможенно отпустил.

— Спасибо, — прошелестел Ви.

Неро просто пожал плечами, улыбаясь.

***

Возможно, он начал с чердака, чтобы как можно дольше не спускаться в подвал, где Ви держал его.

Тот мрачнел с каждым днём, и Неро не мог понять, почему: дом, напротив, светлел.

Он уже понял, что жизнь Ви после обращения не была простой. Возможно, это был личный выбор, но там, где Неро нашёл новую жизнь, Ви остановился на убийстве своего создателя. Бесконечно старый, он не имел ни бумаг, ни постоянного заработка; старый дом покосился, хлам от предыдущего хозяина не был разобран. У Неро документы пока были, но… что дальше?

Они потенциально бессмертны. Им стоило приспособиться.

Ви не приспосабливался к послежизни никак.

Неро нужна была цель, и он её нашёл, теперь опасаясь, что именно это мешает Ви спокойно жить.

В один прекрасный день, когда Неро вернулся с работы в городе слишком рано, он застал Ви за совершенно безрадостным сидением в их самодельной конюшне. Он слепо смотрел на лошадиную кормушку и не двигался, даже когда Неро подошёл вплотную.

— Ви? Эй, Ви? — Тот не двигался. — Ви. — Неро опустился рядом и тронул его за плечо. Ви вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на него, и сморгнул туман. — Ты в порядке?

— Я не помню, — рассеянно отозвался Ви.

— Что? — Неро нахмурился.

Ви встряхнулся, отстраняясь, и потёр переносицу пальцами.

— Я не помню, что было до.

— До чего, — всё ещё не понял Неро.

— До укуса.

Он оскалился, отворачиваясь к лошади. Та фыркнула — оскал Ви ей совсем не нравился.

Неро мог его понять в чём-то. В другом — сложно было поставить себя на место Ви. Неро осторожно приблизился, касаясь его плеча.

— А нужно помнить?

Он заранее знал ответ: легко говорить тебе, который всё ясно помнит, который не потерял свою жизнь целый век назад. Но Ви удивил его и здесь. Тихо вздохнул, лицо стало расслабленным и спокойным.

— Я хотел открыться тебе всем сердцем. — Неро хрюкнул, не сдержавшись. Потом глупо захихикал. — Чего?! — Возмущению Ви не было предела.

Через долгую минуту смеха и хрюканья Неро наконец выдавил ответ:

— Что я там не видел?

Ви моргнул, потом ещё раз, нахмурился, и его печальное лицо исказила гримаса смеха.

Они смеялись вместе, долго, до хрипоты, пока страх не оставил Ви.

До поры до времени.


	28. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; вампиры — часть 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот город вместит нас всех.

_Но я увидел вальс в твоих глазах — и нет опаснее свидетеля,_  
Надёжнее свидетеля, чем я, который видел вальс  
в глазах твоих и понял всё.  
Олег Медведев — Вальс Гемоглобин

К сентябрю Неро разобрался со спутником, обновил проводку там, где смог, и притащил домой ноутбук. Вручил его недоумевающему Ви, как величайшую ценность. Смысла подарка тот не понял, смотрел на коробку со сдержанным интересом и осторожностью.

— Ты редко выходишь в город, — пояснил Неро, — а с этим можно всё, для чего обычно надо выходить. Может, даже с работой получится, если захочешь.

Это он сказал больше для красного словца, потому что видел ясно, как Ви было некомфортно из-за того, что он не мог в полную силу помогать. Не мог работать в порту, как Неро, да и ухаживать за животными, которых было уже более чем достаточно для них двоих, ему было тяжеловато. Новой игрушкой Ви увлёкся моментально, жадно рыскал по интернету, добирая хотя бы часть того, что упустил в своей послежизни.

Дни становились короче, ночи прохладнее, Неро строил планы по утеплению теперь уже полноценного хлева. Они думали завести коров, чтобы было молоко на продажу для фермерских рынков, но отложили эту идею до следующего лета. С лошадьми было проще, и Ви очень их любил.

Что до Неро… он не был уверен, но у них были все эти долгие взгляды и тихие моменты с долей неловкости, когда страшно было столкнуться локтями; казалось, так можно было сломать их хрупкое перемирие. Ни один до конца не знал, чего ждать от другого, но случались и минуты спокойствия, уюта, когда Неро возвращался домой, и его здесь ждали.

В один из таких вечеров в вычищенном, потихоньку исцеляющемся доме Ви сидел не с лаптопом, а с одной из своих обожаемых книг — их он наотрез отказался хотя бы перебрать, и Неро не настаивал. Всему своё время — или его отсутствие.

Ви смотрел не в книгу, а куда-то сквозь, скорее даже — поверх страниц, и Неро слышал скрип обивки кресла под ним, шелест бумаги, раньше равномерный, теперь затихший.

— Что-то случилось?

Ви моргнул и перевёл взгляд на него; по зрачкам разлилось тепло, и он мягко улыбнулся.

— Всё в порядке.

Неро поднялся на ноги и подошёл ближе, встал перед ним, криво усмехаясь.

— Ну же. Что не так? В последний раз, когда у тебя было такое лицо, ты готовился умирать.

Ви одними губами ответил:

— Близко к истине.

Рассеянность на его лице сменилась лёгкой грустью, почти обречённостью. Тень страха просвечивала в улыбке, и Неро обеспокоенно наклонился, упираясь ладонями в подлокотники.

— Ви, ты можешь мне сказать.

У того дрогнули уголки губ.

— Уверен?

Неро хотел было рассмеяться, но зацепился за взгляд Ви, снова ощущая себя, словно проваливается в эту затягивающую зелень. Не существовало ничего, кроме глаз Ви, внимательных и печальных, просящих о чём-то, о чём сам Ви попросить не мог.

О чём-то, что Неро очень хотел ему отдать: с недавних ли пор, с самого ли начала — уже не было важно.

Неро наклонился ниже, падая в гипнотичную бездну, чувствуя дыхание Ви на своих губах, его слегка металлический запах после ужина.

Неро не видел, но чувствовал, как рот Ви приоткрылся, и тот потянулся выше, подался навстречу, когда во дворе раздалось лошадиное ржание, а следом — шумные, тяжёлые шаги, и дверь, вроде бы запертая, распахнулась.

На пороге стоял рослый мужчина — человек — в красном плаще и с белыми, как у Неро, волосами; в его поясной кобуре висели крупнокалиберные пистолеты, а в светлых глазах застыла жестокая решимость. Неро зарычал, рывком поворачиваясь к нему, а Ви немедленно схватился за трость, поднимаясь и обнажая клыки в оскале.

Неро соображал: двуручник, который он забрал из спальни Ви и нарёк Красной Королевой, лежал на каминной полке. Если бы Неро сейчас рванул за ним, может, он бы успел раньше, чем незнакомец выстрелил.

— Даже не думай, пацан, — рявкнул человек в дверях и уверенно вошёл в дом. Оглянулся, прищурился, посмотрев на Ви (Неро невольно пытался закрыть его всем собой, хотя Ви роль дамы в беде очевидно не пришлась по нраву), и его лицо вдруг почти разгладилось. — Так-так. Что за славное вампирье гнёздышко. — Он прошёл к столу и сдвинул бумаги и лаптоп Ви, едва не смахнув их на пол. Рухнул в его кресло и закинул ноги на стол. — А ты не думал предупредить семью, пацан, прежде чем пускаться во все тяжкие, а?

Блядь.

Неро не думал, что его будет искать кто-либо из общины, но если кто-то искал… это точно была Кирие. Хреновой идеей было отправлять ей открытки из каждого штата, ведь однажды он предсказуемо не отправил очередную. Она могла бы подумать что угодно, но подумала худшее и… не то чтобы была не права… но Неро больше не было места в той жизни, окей? Технически он умер, и так всё и должно было оставаться.

Но, очевидно, не для Кирие.

— Кто ты и как меня нашёл?

— Я Данте и я детектив, а твои дружки в порту любят поболтать за лишних пару баксов. Моя очередь. Откуда ты такой блондинистый взялся? И только попробуй ляпнуть, что это вампирская седина, клянусь, я прострелю тебе ногу серебром, будете танцевать хромой вальс.

Неро зло клацнул зубами.

— Серебро нас не берёт.

— Если не верить. Хочешь испытать мою веру, пацан?

Данте достал пистолет и положил его дулом себе на бедро, вальяжно придерживая рукоять. У Неро свело зубы от разговора о вере, даже такого — он сбежал от религии, даже от любимых брата и сестры, чтобы теперь какой-то левый хрен пришёл в его дом трепаться об этом?

К чёрту, лишь бы скорее убрался.

— Я из общины, но ты должен это знать, _детектив_.

Данте покачал стволом в воздухе, дирижируя.

— Подробнее. Родители?

— Без понятия. Какого чёрта тебе нужно?

Неро заметил на уровне микродвижений, которые мог уловить только вампирский глаз, как болезненно тот дёрнул бровями, слыша его ответ. Будто подписывая кому-то приговор, но не спеша приводить его в исполнение прямо сейчас.

— Значит так, пацан. За шкирку я тебя к твоей сестричке не потащу, но это только пока, потому что заплатили мне вперёд. Или ты выходишь с ней на связь и рассказываешь, какая летучая мышь тебя укусила, или никакого или. Усёк?

Лишь бы убрался.

Неро резко кивнул и указал ему на дверь; он не хотел больше ни минуты проводить с ним в одной комнате. К его удивлению, Данте молча поднялся и сделал несколько шагов к распахнутой двери, убирая пистолет. На пороге он обернулся, ещё раз хмуро посмотрев на Неро, но не сказал больше ничего.

В этот раз лошади не издали ни звука.

***

Следующим вечером Неро рассеянно вертел в руках простенький смартфон, сидя в кресле Ви, пока тот внимательно смотрел на него, стоя рядом и упираясь бедром в край своего стола.

Звонить он не хотел. Слишком много пришлось бы объяснять — такого, что объяснить он был не в силах. Он принял эту свою новую (не)жизнь, и ему даже было почти хорошо в ней. Он нашёл своё место, нашёл… покой. У него оставались незаконченные дела, но они не были в прошлом.

— Так… что будешь делать? — подал наконец голос Ви. Он звучал обеспокоенно, но это как раз не удивляло.

Неро нужно было набраться решимости, но отнюдь не для звонка. Он поднялся на ноги, пряча телефон в карман, и сделал шаг к Ви. Взял его пальцы в свою ладонь — тёплые, они совсем не были похожи на пальцы мертвеца.

Он был живее всех, кого Неро в своей жизни знал.

— Заканчивать с незавершёнными делами.

И он потянулся быстро, не давая себе думать больше.

Губы Ви тоже были живыми, дыхание дрожало, когда он приоткрыл рот, подаваясь навстречу, осторожно отвечая на поцелуй.

Небо не перевернулось, звёзды не пролились на землю холодным дождём. Гром не нарушил покоя, и молния не ослепила их.

Просто всё наконец было, как надо.

Отстранившись и коротко поцеловав Ви в нос, Неро снова достал телефон, не отпуская его руку. Набрал по памяти номер и вслушался в длинные гудки вместе с Ви.

— Кирие?.. Да… Это Неро. Подожди, не кричи. Всё в порядке. — Он крепче сжал пальцы Ви. — У меня для тебя сюрприз.


	29. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; охотники на призраков

— Давай, я помогу, — привычно предложил Неро, и немедленно замолчал, понимая, что сказал.

Ви уже почти даже не вздрагивал. С трудом передвинул бак экстрактора эктоплазмы ближе к сливу, вытер пот со лба, тяжело похромал за щёткой, чтобы очистить бак после последнего дела.

Неро печально двинулся за ним, навис, глядя через плечо.

Нахмурился.

— Ты меня слышишь, я же знаю.

Ви снял щётку с крючка и отправился обратно, развернулся на полпути, потому что забыл резиновые перчатки.

— От того, что я тебя слышу, легче не становится.

— Прости, что я не могу помочь.

Ви резко остановился и посмотрел на Неро, плывущего над полом, с трудом удерживающего хотя бы форму.

— Дело не в твоих мускулах, придурок. Ты умер. Ты меня бросил здесь.

— Я никуда не ушёл, — пробормотал Неро.

Ви сморгнул злые слёзы и снова отвернулся.

— Спасибо, но, может, тебе и стоило.

Неро было больно.

Он понимал, что Ви потерять его было ещё больнее.

***

Хуже всего было то, что теперь Неро не мог его коснуться. К чёрту секс, но Ви всегда искал поддержки через касания, а теперь Неро мог только говорить и ещё напоминать об их провале самим фактом своего существования.

С тех пор, как они облажались, Ви хромал.

Неро с тех же пор лежал в земле.

***

Иногда Неро мелочно думал о том, что если бы не пытался спасти Ви так отчаянно, они погибли бы оба, и не страдали теперь от разлуки.

Он лучше всех знал, что смерть — это не конец.

Но он просто не мог позволить Ви проверять это на своей шкуре, окей? Ви должен был жить.

Неро… были варианты.

***

Другое дело, что без его помощи — самой простой, помощи грубой силы — Ви долго не протянул бы в любом случае.

И конечно, он не ушёл бы, раз Неро предпочёл остаться. Висеть им скорбными призраками влюблённых, пока их коллеги не развоплотили бы их.

И если после смерти существование было, то после развоплощения никто не возвращался, чтобы рассказать.

***

Неро всё ещё мог добивать то, что уже умерло, но его призрачное сердце истязали фантомные боли при виде того, как Ви пытался таскать тяжеленное оборудование.

Если Неро хотел, чтобы тот не покалечился ещё больше, или просто не остался без работы, дела всей жизни, ему необходимо было научиться… обретать телесность в придачу к форме.

В их книгах о таком не было ни слова, но когда это их останавливало?

Неро был на редкость упёртым малым.

***

Глупо было озвучивать эту мысль, но больше, чем на то, что Неро умер, Ви злился на то, что он не дал умереть ему.

Этот подарок он не отверг бы добровольно, но держался едва-едва, и Неро видел это. Иногда оставлял его, когда Ви это было нужно, но в основном видел всё, даже больше, чем сам хотел.

Это было его наказанием.

***

Не помогало ничего.

Неро не мог даже сдуть пёрышко со стола, не говоря уже о ловушке, которая весила больше, чем Ви.

Им повезло только в том, что спонтанность проснулась не тогда, когда его жизнь висела на волоске.

Ви всего лишь споткнулся о шланг экстрактора, а Неро не думая дёрнулся к нему, полупрозрачные пальцы сомкнулись на запястье, и он рывком притянул Ви к себе. Тот едва не упал всё равно, просто провалившись сквозь Неро, но сам жест…

Ви изумлённо обернулся, глядя прямо в глаза Неро, пока тот смотрел то на него, то на свои ладони.

Потом Неро улыбнулся.

И Ви — впервые со дня его смерти — улыбнулся ему в ответ.


	30. Ви, Неро; PG-13; джен; сирены — часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mermay!
> 
> Ви цитирует стихи Поля Элюара.

Море не забирало лучших или худших, не проводило границу между теми, кто заслуживал смерти, а кто нет.

Не забирало и только злодеев или невинных.

Ко дну уходили абсолютно все, все были равны перед пучиной.

***

Когда Ви обвинили в колдовстве, он понял, что обречён.

Между ним и магией не было ничего общего, но кого это волновало, когда он сам по себе был слишком большой диковинкой? Это и толкнуло его прежде напроситься на корабль, отдав всё, что у него было. Он спасался бегством, но попал в ловушку посреди бескрайней воды.

Всякий, пойманный на ворожбе, должен был прогуляться по доске. Непреложный закон моря.

Оставшиеся на борту всегда были в выигрыше: или ведьму безболезненно возвращали к своим, или твари морские получали подношение и позволяли идти по курсу свободно.

Ви даже не связали руки — у него всё равно не было и шанса. Он не сумел бы выплыть, хромой, калечный. Кончик сабли уткнулся ему под лопатку, надавил; кровь намочила рубашку. Ви показалось, что и без того за подарком уже приплыли: акулий плавник мелькнул над водой и снова исчез, тень плавала кругами, едва видная под водой.

Что ж, это хотя бы должно было произойти быстро.

Он упал, и море сдавило его со всех сторон, ледяная вода обожгла кожу, ткань потяжелела и мёртвым грузом потянула вниз, но он не отправился ко дну. Когтистые руки крепко держали его, сирена со смутно человеческим лицом несла его прочь от корабля, стремительно и неумолимо, но не спешила вспарывать когтями его глотку.

Не успел Ви опомниться, как сирена подняла его над водой, чуть поодаль от судна. Прохладные водянистые глаза смотрели с любопытством, жабры на горле закрылись, когда она… он поднял голову тоже.

Ви не знал, что делать, поэтому решил сделать то, что умел лучше всего.

— Море молвит: «Ты выше меня», небо молвит: «Ты выше меня», звёзды ловят тебя, тучи ищут тебя, и кровь самых лучших мгновений, кровь немыслимой щедрости поднимает тебя на радужных крыльях своих. Я воспеваю великую радость тебя воспевать, великую радость тобой обладать или не обладать тобою.

Существо внимательно моргнуло и ясно ответило:

— Ещё.

***

Неро — так звали морское создание — нёс его вслед за кораблём, выискав тёплое течение, до поздней ночи. Выпрашивал стихи, не стесняясь, почти ничего не рассказал о себе, зато вызнал, что Ви приняли за ведьму.

Фыркнул.

— Никто не колдует, пока не попадает в океан.

— В каком смысле?

Даже в тёплой воде Ви начал замерзать, дрожал некрупно. На закате компанию им составили дельфины, Неро играл с ними хвостом, но смотрел только на Ви.

— Мы забираем их к себе, только тогда они становятся… колдунами. Они не тонут.

Неро заметил, что Ви стало холодно, нахмурился, ударил акульим хвостом по волнам и прибавил скорость.

— Ты за этим меня забрал?

Ви вздрогнул от улыбки Неро: ровные мелкие ряды треугольных зубов, по несколько снизу и сверху.

— Ты ещё поживёшь.

***

Расставаться на удивление не хотелось, но Ви быстро понял, что им и не придётся.

Неро подсадил его на одну из лестниц, и Ви поднялся обратно на борт, став живым призраком — первым вернувшимся. Неро внимательно следил за ним; Ви не знал, мог ли он защитить его на палубе, но…

Конечно, экипаж крепко испугался его.

— Отведите меня к капитану, — потребовал Ви, пытаясь держаться уверенно, и отжал край рубашки.

***

Как ни странно, второй раз на прогулку его не отправили.

Видимо, по шкале колдовства он поднялся до невиданных высот, слишком пугающих, чтобы пытаться его убить.

Люди на корабле сторонились его, особенно когда на закате Ви уходил к шлюпкам и шептался с морем.

— Ну, как, порядок сегодня? — Неро без видимых усилий лёг на спину и плеснул хвостом, подстраиваясь под скорость судна.

— Ага. Они думают, я подговорил морского бога не трогать их, так что… осторожничают.

Неро фыркнул и рассмеялся — треугольные зубы переливались жемчужным перламутром.

— Ну, для бога я мелковат, конечно, но пусть лучше так и думают. Почитаешь мне?

Ви улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Стихов ему хватило бы до конца жизни.


	31. Неро, Ви; PG-13; преслэш; однажды разделённое не будет едино вновь — часть 2

Спустя месяц всё ещё не было никаких вестей. Да и чего Неро вообще ожидал, какие вести могли прийти из ада? Он даже не был уверен, что эта троица вернётся. Конечно, они говорили так, будто это возможно однажды, но… Неро привык ко лжи.

Город восстанавливался постепенно, в то время как их отношения с Кирие по очевидным причинам рушились. Её это словно бы даже не волновало. Тоже неудивительно: они были в своём роде предназначены друг другу.

После Фортуны они наконец смогли посмотреть куда-то, кроме предназначенных путей. Свободу нельзя было глотать залпом — встала бы поперёк горла и вспорола трахею — но они пробовали её потихоньку, маленькими кусочками. Неро — быстрее, она — медленнее, но неизбежное подступало к ним неумолимо.

Неро не расставался с оставленной книгой.

Так прошли ещё полгода.

***

Недоумение вызывало то, как Ви вообще это читал, особенно в бою, когда аккуратность не давалась от слова совсем.

Неро резал пальцы буквально о каждую страницу — тонкие, но удивительно прочные и жёсткие, как сталь толщиной в папиросную бумагу, они резали его снова и снова.

Как шутки Ви, взгляды Ви, как исчезновение и возвращение, как его уход.

И порезы — ни в душе, ни на пальцах — не спешили заживать так просто. Вот только если для рук у Нико всегда находился пластырь, то с сердцем такое не прокатило бы.

Перелистнув очередное стихотворение, Неро зашипел и выругался — Нико была тут как тут с пластырем в смешную жёлтую уточку.

***

Неро казалось, что с последней страницей он попрощается с Ви, наконец поставит точку, и потому он возвращался к предыдущим, снова и снова находя место для запятой. Спустя год после их победы, которую назвать так не поворачивался язык — слишком многое они потеряли, _Неро потерял_ — он наконец решился.

_«Где ты, отец мой? Тебя я не вижу,  
Трудно быстрей мне идти.  
Да говори же со мной, говори же,  
Или собьюсь я с пути!»_

_Долго он звал, но отец был далёко.  
Сумрак был страшен и пуст.  
Ноги тонули в тине глубокой,  
Пар вылетал из уст._

Капля крови разбилась о последнюю строку, и тишина вокруг на мгновение стала совершенно мёртвой — чтобы тут же вскипеть раскалённым оловом.

Вокруг открывшегося портала задрожал воздух; за спинами входящих Неро увидел привычный адский пейзаж. Он не скучал по нему, но по тому, кто шагнул первым…

Ви изменился. В высоком демоне знакомые черты, тем не менее, угадывались легко: в противовес Данте и Вергилию _эта_ его форма оказалась более… человечной. Как у Неро.

— Долго же ты, пацан, — Данте потянулся, хрустя костяшками. Вергилий забрал книгу из ослабевших пальцев и бросил её в портал — тот схлопнулся и даром что не облизнулся.

Ви закрыл глаза, снова становясь обычным человеком на вид. Пошатнулся, вцепился в трость, и Вергилий нахмурился.

— Он пока не привык. Позаботься о нём, Неро.

Тот наконец не выдержал.

— Да какого хрена?!

Ви окончательно подвели ноги, и Неро спешно подхватил его.

— Вот он очухается, — миролюбиво ответил Данте, — и всё тебе объяснит.

***

Ви объяснять не спешил, но набирался сил он не быстро, так что время у них было. Он рассказывал понемногу о том, что они делали весь этот год, но Неро больше интересовало другое. Он допытывался, пока Ви со вздохом не признал:

— Книга — портал.

— Это я понял. Книжка Вергилия, а кто у нас самый большой фанат порталов? — недовольно проворчал Неро. — Но почему ты мне-то не сказал? Я думал...

Ви зашипел. Подтянулся и сел на постели, ему явно не нравилось так долго лежать. Подумать только.

— Ей нужно было время, чтобы скопить силы твоей крови. Знай ты, откуда она их берёт — залил бы книгу и сжёг тем самым наш единственный путь назад.

Неро возмущённо всплеснул изрезанными руками.

— Я что, по-твоему, настолько… хотя скорее всего, именно так я бы и сделал. Чёрт.

— То-то же.

***

Ви остался с ними. Ему некуда было идти, в общем-то, и незачем, но Неро казалось, что было что-то ещё. Причина, по которой он ждал Ви едва ли не сильнее остальных.

Тот поднял голову, услышав, как Неро забирается в фургон, и с любопытством уставился на по-прежнему перемотанные цветными полосками пальцы.

— Это всё ты виноват, — припечатал Неро. — Все руки в хлам, а у Нико остались только детские пластыри.

Ви издал странный горловой звук, что-то между смешком и вскриком пойманного зайца.

— Хочешь, поцелую, и всё пройдёт?

Неро всмотрелся: Ви пытался шутить. Это было здорово, но для Неро не годились только насмешки. Он успел заметить в чужих глазах, впрочем, что-то ещё, выдающее с потрохами: шутки кончились.

— Куда ты денешься, — буркнул он, падая на пассажирское.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и подошёл к концу месячный марафон, спасибо большое, что были с нами <З  
> Я говорю "с нами", потому что всю дорогу со мной был верный друг, спонсор лучших на свете ключей и соавтор вампирьей аушки, без которого её бы просто не было — timmy failure :D этот скромник припрятал у себя в паблике (https://vk.com/you_go_fast) ещё пару драбблов с Dishonored!АУ, между прочим!
> 
> Спасибо большое за вдохновляющие, поддерживающие отзывы, благодаря которым получалось продолжать писать, несмотря ни на какие события, случившиеся в этом месяце <З сроднилась с вами всеми и буду скучать по этому ежедневному азарту. Тем не менее, мы не прощаемся, поскольку хотя я ставлю сборнику статус "Завершён", у меня есть ещё охапка ключей, к которым лежит душа — обновлениям быть. А ещё мы с тимми готовим кое-что, э-хе-хе.
> 
> Тизеры новых текстов, обновления и прочие развлечения, как всегда, будут у меня в паблике (https://vk.com/fierce.cripple), приходите, я всегда рада пообщаться <З спасибо всем!


	32. Ви/Неро; PG-13; слэш; сирены — часть 2

Отныне они встречались на берегу.

Ви шёл к маяку, но не подходил слишком близко, спускался к воде как можно ниже и ждал. Неро никогда не опаздывал к закату. Стихи давно не были обязательным пунктом программы, просто странным образом к зубастой сирене Ви был привязан куда больше, чем к людям на суше.

С тех пор, как море вернуло его, никто не пытался наказать шепчущегося с волнами чудака за «колдовство».

Соль оседала на коже, ветер щипал щёки и губы, Ви спустился совсем низко и с трудом взобрался на камень. Разулся, свесив босые ноги к воде, касаясь мелкой пены пальцами.

И принялся ждать.

Неро никогда не опаздывал к закату — до сего дня.

Когда солнце скрылось до половины, Ви начал нервничать.

Когда над горизонтом остался только крохотный краешек — откровенно запаниковал.

Последние алые лучи сверкнули на борту южного рыболовного судна в отдалении, и сердце Ви оборвалось, будто перестав биться.

С юга приходили только браконьеры.

Он торопился так, что едва не упал, натягивая сапоги, и почти побежал к своим. Насколько вообще мог бежать.

«Свои» слушались его с той памятной ночи, и пожалуй, считали за гарант безопасности. Берегли, как зеницу ока, веря, что бури обойдут их стороной.

Пока работало.

Он не знал, насколько сирены способны управлять штормами, способны ли вообще, но знал точно, что Неро смоет деревни с побережья, если с ним что-то приключится.

От этого понимания крутило желудок и щекотало под рёбрами.

А ещё высокая цена Ви уравновешивалась послушанием и отзывчивостью. Он взъярился до того, что капитан их грузового судна поднял всех, вытащил матросов из борделей и кабаков, и вскоре корабль уже догонял браконьеров.

Абордаж… если это можно так назвать в случае двух небоевых кораблей — прошёл почти бескровно с их стороны. Волны захлёстывали второе судно, наводя на мысли, что сирены всё же командуют водой.

Ви метался в поисках, едва не упал, остановившись наконец у цели.

В полном рыбы трале, прижатый грузом, висел Неро. Мягкая нежная кожа высохла, лицо потемнело, зрачки, когда он посмотрел на Ви, были мутные. Неро попытался сморгнуть плёнку, увидев его, будто не веря, а Ви просто выхватил нож у ближайшего из своих и ринулся к нему. Пытался срезать сети, не поранив, но бесполезно — сами канаты под весом рыбы врезались в тело Неро, обдирая чешую с хвоста.

Когда Ви наконец справился, Неро с глухим и липким стуком упал на палубу — огромный и беспомощный, на глазах у всех. Если более или менее человеческая половина его тела была просто большой, как у крепкого земного парня, то гибкий, мышечный хвост почти в десять футов казался исполинским.

Неро ударил им, дёрнувшись к краю борта, но он не сумел бы даже подтянуться сейчас.

Ви, в отличие от него, сильным не был.

Сейчас это не имело значения.

Насколько получилось, он подхватил Неро под лопатки и ниже основания хвоста, с болью глядя, как жабры на шее хлопали непроизвольно, сухие, в крови.

У самого края палубы Неро из последних сил ударил хвостом по доскам и нырнул за борт, утаскивая Ви с собой.

Тому стоило бы испугаться, когда ледяная вода сомкнулась над головой, но он больше не боялся моря.

Неро нырнул глубоко, в своей стихии сразу превращаясь из полудохлой рыбы в то сильное и прекрасное существо, которое Ви привык видеть, обожал всем сердцем.

Вспомнив о нём, Неро поднялся к поверхности, но сам оставил голову под водой; в темноте Ви не видел ничего, кроме силуэтов кораблей и звёздного неба над ними. Блики разбегались от них, пока Неро прятал лицо у него на плече и обвивал ноги гибким хвостом.

Холода Ви не чувствовал.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Неро поднял голову и клыкасто улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

А потом просто… поцеловал его. Не в губы — сначала нос, потом брови, скулы, горло. Когда Ви потянулся к губам — отвернулся.

Ви спросил раньше, чем задумался:

— Почему?

Неро скривился, унося его чуть дальше от корабля. Ви оглянулся на сети на борту.

Не всех пугали сирены. Южане плевали на легенды.

— Станешь, как я.

Ви уже не был уверен, что против.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы обещали, что это не всё, и так оно и есть <З


	33. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; сирены — часть 3

Увидев существо, с которым Ви говорил на побережье, команда не стала относиться к нему хуже. Вот только бояться стали самую малость меньше, так что от любопытных глаз отныне пришлось скрываться.

Лодка медленно дрейфовала так далеко, что шум порта не долетал до них.

— Значит… ты не всегда был таким.

Неро лежал на спине, покачиваясь на волнах, хвост плавно скользил по поверхности воды.

— Всегда… — он зажмурился и клыкасто улыбнулся. — Какое странное слово. Я не помню себя таким, как ты. Но да. Откуда, по-твоему, сирены знают ваш язык?

Ви задумывался об этом, конечно. Но попытки обосновать волшебство казались ему сущей глупостью.

Он перегнулся через борт лодки, касаясь пальцами места на хвосте, где чешуя ещё не восстановилась после трала.

— Как это произошло?

Не про сеть он спрашивал, и Неро это понял. Выгнулся, будто потёрся о его ладонь, но глаз не открыл. Так и лежал, закинув руки за голову.

— Кораблекрушение. Мне было двенадцать, кажется. Никто не выжил.

— Кто обратил тебя? — Ви сел прямо, разглядывая, как бледная чешуя бликовала радугой в лучах солнца.

— Моя семья. Они к берегам не подплывают.

— Не волнуются о тебе?

Неро рассмеялся — ряды треугольных зубов сверкнули жемчугом. Перевернулся в воде и рывком вытолкнул себя, цепляясь за борт. Опустился на него локтями.

— Я большая сирена, а им и вдвоём неплохо.

Ви совершенно рефлекторно потянулся потрогать неровно обрезанные белые волосы. Мягкие, они почти полностью скрывали прижатые к голове острые уши.

— Больно было?

Неро покачал головой, одновременно подставляя затылок под касания.

— Не думаю, что больнее, чем умереть.

Ви грустно рассмеялся.

— Резонно. Так это и есть колдовство, о котором ты говорил? Сделать сирену из человека?

Неро согласно хмыкнул.

— Не то чтобы мы сторожили корабли на самом деле, знаешь. Но почти каждый из нас был спасён своими когда-то… а тебя долго пугали перед тем, как толкнуть к доске.

Этот день казался полузабытым сном теперь. Страх больше не мучил Ви, хотя он помнил собственное смирение с гибелью в пучине. Но сон оказался волшебным и не заканчивался по сей день.

Ви не боялся воды, потому что в ней его всегда ждал Неро.

— А почему поцелуй?

Неро облизнул тонкие губы и лукаво посмотрел на Ви.

— Дыхание. Сирена отличается не хвостом и не зубами, и не перепонками… на самом деле. Только тем, что дышит под водой. Этим и нужно делиться.

Ви поднял взгляд и уставился в точку, где море сливалось с небом. Далеко-далеко синий и голубой перетекали друг в друга.

Настоящий дом Неро был там, но он предпочёл дому общество Ви, рискуя собственной жизнью. Он не уплыл, даже попавшись в рыболовный трал.

Неро оттолкнулся от борта лодки и нырнул, смачивая слишком быстро сохнущую кожу, плеснул хвостом и снова поднял голову над водой — намеренно не показывая носа. Его глаза были такими же прозрачными и глубокими, как море.

Ирония была в том, что находясь здесь, Неро жертвовал свободой и безопасностью.

Ви на суше не держало ничто, и жертвовать ему было нечем.

***

Они остановились всего на один день. Ви шёл через порт, высматривая, где бы они могли пополнить запасы дешевле. Нога слегка ныла — близилась осень.

Это ничего.

Ви остановился у мясной лавки, придирчиво разглядывая ассортимент. Неплохо, но продавец заломил цену, по видимости, заметив его акцент. Не прокатило, но лавку он запомнил.

Ещё в паре ему не повезло, а третья была, что надо, и он, довольный находкой, пошёл обратно к кораблю, чтобы доложиться капитану.

Но вернуться на свой борт ему было не суждено.

Он не заметил подвоха, слишком привыкший к безопасности, и когда он почуял неладное, уворачиваться от удара по голове было уже поздно.

***

Когда очнулся, его немедленно вывернуло. Затылок жгло, перед глазами всё плыло, а хуже всего была морская качка. Когда зрение хоть как-то прояснилось, он сумел оглядеться на людей вокруг.

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Браконьеры.

Один из них пнул Ви под рёбра и сплюнул в сторону.

— Думал, можно просто так отнять нашу добычу? За эту рыбину обещали большие деньги. За тобой должок.

Ви скорчился на досках.

— Он не добыча. И не ваш.

— Ага, мы уже поняли, что твой, ублюдок. Хочешь жить — зови его.

Другой браконьер присел рядом с ним и потянул за волосы, заставляя поднять лицо.

— Расклад простой: ты или он. Не будет сирены — так хоть с тобой расквитаемся.

Ви был в ярости. Но толку от неё, если силы у него не было? Он плюнул браконьеру в лицо.

Чихал он на себя.

Он и так жил заёмную жизнь с тех пор, как Неро спас его.

— Ах ты тварь!

От удара зазвенело в ушах. Боль Ви не волновала. Волновал только Неро. Ви надеялся, что когда он перестанет приходить, Неро просто… поймёт всё правильно. Не решит, что Ви его бросил. И вернётся в глубокое море, а лучше — в океан, подальше от сетей и гарпунов.

Эти мысли отвлекали от боли.

Браконьеры, конечно, не сдались так просто. Они требовали, чтобы Ви позвал свою сирену, но он ни слова больше не проронил.

Крики сдержать не получилось, конечно, особенно когда они решили напоследок переломать ему ноги. И без того калечной пришлось несладко, хуже всего было, когда его волокли к краю борта. К этому моменту Ви не помнил себя и не был уверен, что не говорил ничего, но знал точно: Неро он не звал.

Потому когда ему на шею накинули верёвку, привязанную к отрезку тяжеленной якорной цепи, и нагнули через борт, а он увидел знакомый акулий плавник внизу, он испугался по-настоящему.

Но ему это, верно, почудилось — больше он не видел ничего, кроме моря.

— Последний шанс, ублюдок. Зови сирену.

Боль пульсировала по всему телу. Едва способный пошевелить окровавленными, опухшими губами, Ви кое-как вымолвил:

— Пошёл ты.

И без лишних сантиментов его столкнули в море.

Удар об воду почти оглушил его, но холодные волны успокаивали. Соль немедленно вгрызлась в раны и ссадины, цепь мгновенно потянула его на глубину. Которая оказалась куда меньше, чем Ви ожидал. Открыв глаза, он понял, что его страх был оправдан.

Неро, сам испуганный до чёрта, держал цепь в руках и смотрел на него. Взгляд блуждал по телу Ви, Неро глядел на его переломы и раны широко распахнутыми глазами. Он потянулся к петле на шее Ви и рванул её клыками. Цепь отправилась на дно, а Ви…

Неро умоляюще смотрел на него, не решаясь сделать то, что было необходимо.

Такая глупость, в сущности.

Ви и прежде нечего было терять, а уж между смертью и морем выбор был очевиден.

Из последних сил он приставил палец к губам и кивнул.

И Неро дёрнулся ему навстречу, впиваясь в губы поцелуем, _вдыхая_ в него шанс на новую жизнь, на спасение — уже второе.

Когда Ви больше не смог держать дыхание и открылся морской воде, он не почувствовал никакой разницы. Разве что запах соли, забивающий ноздри.

А потом он понял, что прежде не знал, что такое боль.

Она выжгла его изнутри, полоснула по шее, искалеченное тело выгнуло судорогой. Краем глаза он увидел кровь в воде, и собственные побелевшие волосы, плывущие в ней.

Сочеталось удивительно красиво.

***

Ви очнулся на руках у Неро, сидящего на камнях у кораллового рифа. Его длинный хвост мягко покачивался в течении, и Ви залюбовался, а потом… увидел второй хвост рядом с его. Свой собственный. Чуть темнее, чуть более гладкий, буквально — новый.

Целёхонький.

Неро ласково гладил его по голове и плечам. Ви поднял ладонь, глядя на перепонки между пальцами, на короткие когти и пятна чешуи на руке. Коснулся своей шеи — жабры были нежными, и касание было почти неприятным. Лёгкие работали всё равно. Ви подозревал, что мог бы усилием воли остановить их, но пока не хотелось.

Он шевельнул хвостом без следа переломов, накрывая им хвост Неро.

Его голос здесь… звучал очень странно. Ви не видел, но готов был поклясться, что рта Неро не открывал.

«Ты в порядке».

Это не было вопросом, не звучало, как вопрос.

«Спасибо».

«Ты красивый».

Ви дёрнулся от смешка, и почувствовал наконец, как затекло всё тело. Он осторожно поднялся с рук Неро и потянулся блаженно, попробовал двинуть хвостом. Ощущалось так… естественно. Будто он был рождён для этого.

Рождён быть здесь, с Неро.

«Мы далеко от берега?»

«Очень. Здесь они нас не достанут».

Ви попробовал языком собственные острые зубы — полный комплект из трёх рядов. Поймал и потёр между пальцев собственную прядь — белую, как морская пена. Стало интересно — у всех так? Или они с Неро теперь вроде семьи, одинаковые?

Боли больше не было.

Не болело сердце — о том, что Неро плавает так близко к людям.

«Эй».

«Да?»

Ви обнажил колючие зубы в улыбке.

«У тебя больше нет причин отворачиваться».

Неро поднял брови, а Ви залюбовался тем, как мерно его жабры забирали воду. Когда до Неро дошло, он улыбнулся даже шире, чем Ви.

«Я никогда не отвернусь от тебя».


	34. Неро, Ви, ; PG-13; джен; Dishonored!АУ — часть 1,5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эксклюзивно кусочки Dishonored!АУ, записанные тимми лично, которые до этого были только у него в паблике <З бихолд!

Синева простиралась, покуда хватало глаз. То, что глаза у Ви ещё были, само по себе оказалось сюрпризом. Он потянулся протереть их, но рука отказалась слушаться, ткнулась бесполезно куда-то в плечо. Похоже, к глазам прилагалось и остальное тело, но заставить его подчиняться было ему и вовсе не под силу, так что он остался лежать на животе, свесив руку с каменного выступа. 

Капающая вверх вода размеренно и упруго билась в ладонь. 

Через минуту, а может, час, а может, через много десятилетий Ви всё же заставил себя перекатиться на спину, затем сесть, затем, хватаясь за обмотанную колючей проволокой деревяшку, вбитую в кусок обрушившейся стены наискось — встать. Хромота никуда не делась, но почему-то теперь ступать не было больно. Не было холодно, не было голодно, было никак, словно Ви был и не был, существовал и не существовал в этом странном гулком месте, где тишина давила на уши и плечи водной толщей, но каждый выдох рокотал громом, так, что Ви даже задержал дыхание, опасаясь... чего — он и сам не смог бы сказать. 

Он выждал. И выждал ещё. И ещё. И ещё. 

Лёгкие так и не взвыли, требуя воздуха. 

Ви резко выдохнул — рокот в пустоте — и тяжело привалился к покосившемуся алтарю в истлевших пурпурных тряпках, зажал рот исколотыми о проволоку пальцами, которым, похоже, уже никогда не суждено было закровоточить.

***

Перемещаться по этой... бездне оказалось ненамного сложнее, чем по крышам и переулкам города, названия которого Ви не помнил, не хотел помнить, бежал от воспоминаний, перекидываясь чёрной тенью с когтистыми лапами, прятался от них в перевёрнутых вверх тормашками домах. 

Пытался заснуть под скрип свай и тонкую песню ветра, пока не понял, что и спать ему больше не нужно. 

Проверять, выйдет ли у него закричать, он пока опасался.

***

Может, скука стала его наказанием за грех беспокойных рук, как грозились когда-то смотрители, пытавшиеся вбить ему в голову семь заповедей. 

Единственным развлечением в бездне оказалось ловить обрывки, отголоски, фрагменты — редкие записки, выброшенные кем-то в море бутылочные письма неизвестным адресатам, вырванные из книг страницы. Ви радовался каждой находке, собирал и бережно хранил, складывая в пойманный фолиант с чистыми листами те, что имели хотя бы подобие смысла, и перечитывал их едва ли не чаще, чем проступившие в спиральной метке на руке буквы. 

Это имя он и до того, как сумел прочесть, мог вычертить с закрытыми глазами, по памяти о золотых всполохах.

***

Ви думал, что его уже ничем не удивить, но когда его накрыло тенью проплывающего прямо над головой одноглазого кита, он не мог не запрокинуть голову в благоговейном восторге и не вскинуть руку, бережно скользя кончиками пальцев вдоль уродливой раны на исполинском брюхе.

***

Иногда Ви казалось, что за ним следят. Словно кто-то прятался в тени негорящих фонарей, лязгал плывущими цепями, растворялся каплей чернил в воде прежде, чем Ви успевал всмотреться. 

Пожалуй, только после вечности убийственной скуки Ви начал немного лучше понимать, откуда у этого кого-то тяга к таким играм. 

Поэтому, когда он однажды собрался из сгустков темноты перед Ви, одетый в грубую куртку из китовой кожи с пустым рукавом, колышущимся под неосязаемым ветром, Ви заглянул в эти чёрные глаза без зрачков и радужек и подал голос первым, нарушая все мыслимые правила: 

— Так, значит, ты Чужой, и это была твоя метка.


	35. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; ханахаки в стиле Клипота-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 1: Истечение кровью.

Клипот нуждался в крови — от больших корней, вгрызающихся в стены домов, до самого маленького ростка, свернувшегося в лёгких Ви.

Он знал это, но у него даже кровь была заёмной. Не на практике, в теории — кровь того, кого он любил, могла бы помочь. Этого было бы слишком много; было бы в самый раз. Заставить дьявольский цветок захлебнуться, просто выжечь споры, пробраться глубоко внутрь и остановить заражение, остановить умирание.

Он больше не мог говорить. Язык во рту свернулся терновником, при малейшем движении шипы впивались в нёбо и кровь струилась из уголков губ. Он не мог спрятать потёки, хотя видели глубины ада, он хотел бы.

Неро ни к чему было знать ни о его привязанности, ни о том, что срок Ви стремительно подходил к концу. Ему нужно было закончить начатое, а остальное... у них была общая цель, остальное не имело значения.

Проблемы Ви не должны были становиться чьими-то ещё.

Он украдкой вытер струйку крови с подбородка и отвернулся, лопатками ощущая, как тяжело Неро смотрел на него. К чему эти взгляды? У них было дело.

Когда все разошлись, Неро остался. Он долго молчал, пока Ви не расслабил плечи, думая, что Неро задержался не из-за него. Вот только Неро дёрнул его за локоть, прижимая спиной к стене. Лёгкие щекотало и крутило, но Ви точно знал, что если он закашляется, в крови будут они оба. Он держался, как мог, под этим внимательным взглядом. Неро наклонился ниже, задевая кончиком носа его скулу, и по-прежнему молчал, а Ви боялся дёрнуться. Так легко было показать всё, так легко было переложить ответственость на Неро.

Но Ви не пришлось делать ничего.

Неро моргнул снова — растерянно, серьёзно — и наклонился, прижимаясь губами, толкаясь языком в его рот, будто точно зная, что нужно делать. Точно зная, почему Ви больше не говорил. Тот было дёрнулся, но потом Неро уверенно надавил языком на шипы — звук, с которым они прокололи плоть, отдался в нёбе, скатился по горлу к лёгким — и замер на пару секунд. Не чтобы понять произошедшее, нет; чтобы напитать Ви своей кровью, иных причин тот не видел.

Кровь Неро была вкусной и терпкой.

Ви не был уверен, что Неро точно понимал, что сделал; никогда раньше Ви не чувствовал себя таким живым.


	36. Данте, Неро; PG-13; джен; модерн!АУ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 2: Психопатия/социопатия; сумасшествие.

Рэдгрейв был заброшен, но это не значило, что он был пуст.

В провалах скрывались тени, каменное крошево скрипело под сапогами. Данте шёл, не оглядываясь, но слышал каждый шорох: кожистые крылья, когти, капающая на бетон слюна. Хриплое дыхание тех, кто не мог застать его врасплох, но очень старался это сделать.

Он искал гнездо демонов и нашёл его в родном доме.

Оружие у него отобрали в последний раз, когда схватили, но это ничего. Мятежник всегда возвращался к нему, они были неразделимы: Данте и его месть.

Демоны забрали его брата.

Данте намеревался забрать у них всё.

***

Неро устало вытер пот со лба. На кожу налипла глиняная пыль. Он чертовски измотался, но чтил последнюю волю отца, и каким-то образом это стало практически делом жизни.

Не этого он сам хотел бы, но семья есть семья, и он гонялся за дядей, настигая и упуская снова.

Данте не убивал людей. Он вообще не нарушал закон — по крайней мере, не попадался. Это не делало его менее опасным и более вменяемым, зато давало полицейским возможность просто заявить, что это не их дело. Ловить психов никому не нравилось, в том числе самому Неро.

Конечно, отец не говорил прямым текстом: _найди его и запрячь в лучшую клинику_.

Но эти приключения не могли кончиться хорошо. И хотя Неро уже не знал о себе, способен ли вообще жить свою жизнь отдельно от вечной погони, он хотел бы попробовать для начала.

Данте нашёлся у полуразрушенного дома.

Неро знал это место, никогда не видел живьём, лишь на старых снимках, но знакомые черты бросались в глаза, пусть сад зарос, а стены обрушились. Отец рассказывал, где они росли. Рассказывал, что Данте всегда был… особенным. Бабушка Неро находила в этом очарование; дед не считал это странным. Их будто бы даже немного ранило от того, что Вергилий оставался единственным в доме, кто говорил прямо: Данте — сумасшедший.

Ему нужна была помощь. Нужна была ещё очень давно.

Один-единственный раз бабушка не сдержалась и в сердцах обронила, что Вергилий завидовал его дару, и больше эту тему никто не трогал.

Но Неро отец рассказал всё. И что демоны стерегли Данте в тенях, и что роль его меча, Мятежника, с успехом выполняла любая железка. И что несмотря на это, они всегда были вместе, и потому отец так боялся умереть первым.

Разум Данте был что треснувшее стекло — тронь и рассыплется, отражая тысячей граней искажённую реальность.

Неро окликнул его, понимая по спокойствию, что Данте не удивился, не вздрогнул. Ждал его?

Наверняка. Неро ведь всегда настигал его, и неважно, что потом Данте сбегал.

— Мы здесь росли, — сказал он.

Неро подошёл ближе, глядя на покрытый рыжими пятнами столовый нож в его руке. Нашёл ведь…

— Я знаю. Отец рассказывал.

— Он много чего тебе рассказывал. А как погибли твои бабушка и дедушка?

— Пожар.

В провалах стен и правда виднелись обугленные останки мебели, картины, на которые теперь не зарились даже мародёры. Пожар начался с гостиной. Бытовая неосторожность. Случается каждый день.

Правда, об этом Вергилий говорил зло и неуверенно, и Неро подозревал, почему.

Отец никогда не сказал бы этого вслух, но Неро казалось, он подозревал Данте.

— Адское пламя.

Неро сделал ещё несколько шагов и встал рядом, глядя на него искоса. Ему нужен был момент. Данте не молодел, хотя и был силён, как бык; Неро _мог_ скрутить его. После нужно было отволочь его к машине. Отвезти к врачам. И надеяться, что они хоть чем-то успеют ему помочь, прежде чем побег повторится снова.

Неро молчал. От Данте за версту несло отчаянием смертника пополам с азартом игрока.

— Я всю жизнь гадал… — Неро почуял опасность в воздухе, будто разом стало холоднее и солнце скрылось за облаками. — Не мешай мне, мальчик.

Когда Данте занёс ржавый нож, явно намереваясь ударить себя в живот, Неро бросился вперёд, перехватывая его руку. Данте смотрел только на обугленный портрет в проёме, и остановить его было чертовски трудно, но Неро удалось. Выкрутил запястье, почти слыша хруст, пока пальцы Данте не разжались сами собой и нож не упал плашмя на руины дома.

Зная их фамильное упорство, Неро стиснул запястья Данте за спиной; тот всё не отводил взгляда от картины.

— Пора домой, дядя.

Неро казалось — точно, только казалось, что из теней на них смотрели сотни горящих глаз.


	37. Ви, Неро; R; джен; фэнтези!АУ; охота на лунного дракона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 3: Болезненная трансформация

Лунные драконы встречались раз в тысячелетие.

Неудивительно, что мечтой, целью Ви было поймать такого. Лучше живым, но мёртвым тоже устроило бы. Чтобы менестрели слагали легенды, чтобы белая чешуя укрыла его плащ. Самые сильные драконы, самые редкие, самые слабые вместе с тем.

Ни один манускрипт не говорил об их уязвимом месте, зато все указывали на скрытность. Ви изучил их, он был отличным охотником, никогда не брал грубой силой. Он знал, что делать с огненными, ледяными, болотными тварями, даже с нежитью.

Но лунные ящеры?

Мистическая загадка для самых опытных, ожившая сказка, прекрасная и смертоносная.

Ви держал тварей у руки, и только с их помощью смог отыскать логово лунного дракона. Ему нужно было скинуть одежду и прыгнуть над костром трижды, пока Грифон, Тень и Кошмар по очереди не повернулись, указывая ему цель.

Накинув плащ, Ви сжал покрепче трость. Это должна была быть славная битва.

***

В пещере темнота скрадывала лунный свет, падающий через дыру в сводах.

То, что Ви увидел… не описывал никто и никогда. Жалкое подобие человека, белая чешуя по полу, окровавленный оскал.

Бледный измученный юноша с широкими плечами корчился в луже крови, окружённый крупными костями, когтями, чешуёй. Ви почти инстинктивно упал коленями в кровь, протянул руки, не думая, не размышляя, схватил за плечи и потянул к себе. Под руками расползались кожа, мышцы; юноша кричал.

Между короткими криками и неразборчивыми мольбами он менялся. От крупных когтей к поплывшим в крови ногтям, обрубок хвоста, стремительно усыхающий, рога, вонзающиеся в скулы.

Ви попытался стереть слизь с белых, почти прозрачных волос; пряди остались у него на пальцах.

Юноша заглянул ему в лицо полуослепшими от боли, безумными глазами и с явным усилием прохрипел:

— Убей меня.

Ви не мог.

Он не мог убить лунного дракона.


	38. Данте, Вергилий; PG-13; джен; ребут

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 4: Пытки  
> На базе трейлера: https://youtu.be/OgfXeUldLt4

Данте стоял под струями воды, опустив голову.

Смыть кровь, пот и пыль было легко. А странное ощущение, что он не единственный — не так-то просто.

Вергилий дал ему время отойти от новостей. Прийти в себя, поесть, поспать. Отмыться, опять же.

Данте спиной почувствовал чужой взгляд, не слыша открывающейся двери за шумом воды. Это точно был его… брат? Так странно было думать, что у него есть брат. Близнец. Отражение. Чёрта с два они были одинаковы, но… Данте слишком часто думал, что сходит с ума. Об этом он и сообщил вслух, так и не открыв глаз, кожей чувствуя, как Вергилий его разглядывал.

— Я знаю, что ты ищешь. Можешь не стараться. Их даже после тех ночей в подвале не осталось.

Он сам долго высматривал шрамы, пытаясь поверить, что ему только снилось произошедшее. Так было сначала — позже он искал их в отчаянии, чтобы было хоть что-то, кроме воспоминаний. Чтобы точно знать, что он не сошёл с ума.

Слишком часто его называли психом.

— Я принёс полотенце, — наконец невпопад отозвался Вергилий, и Данте прошибло пониманием.

Он медленно, как во сне, поднял руку, повернул краны.

— Ты знал, что я был там. Ты видел записи. И ты ничего не сделал.

Шаги по мокрой плитке звучали, будто последние капли из душа падали Данте прямо на барабанные перепонки. Зашуршала мягкая ткань. Вергилий ответил уверенно, но голос был виноватый:

— Уже после. Камера была уже пуста, иначе я нашёл бы тебя гораздо раньше.

— Ты был там?

— Да.

— Там была кровь?

— Очень много.

Данте кивнул и провёл ладонями по волосам, отжимая воду. Кровь — это хорошо. Кровь — ещё одно доказательство, раз шрамов не осталось.

Он явно не был в порядке, раз не помнил даже собственного брата. Что ещё скрывала его память? А чего никогда не было?

Страшно болела голова.

— Может, ты тоже сон. — Язык заплетался. — М’жет… ты кошмар.

Мягкое полотенце опустилось на его плечи, а Данте даже не успел отшатнуться. Вергилий похлопал руками через ткань, промокая воду.

— Я не кошмар, Данте, — его голос звучал измученно и устало. — Я просто слишком долго тебя искал.


	39. Неро, Ви; PG-13; преслэш; Dishonored!АУ — часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 5: Перерезанная глотка

Так странно было, что ритуальная одежда, в которой ему перерезали горло, была с высоким воротом.

Будто они знали, что случится после.

Будто они все знали.

Ви любил этот шрам.

Сам Чужой… ненависть была слишком сильным чувством для него спустя четыре тысячи лет.

Ему было четырнадцать. Он выживал, как мог. Жизнь тогда была странная; она и теперь такой оставалась. Он привык выгрызать себе место под солнцем.

Он привык быть и бессмертным безымянным божеством, видящим каждый миг. Даже тот, что не случился.

Он был божеством.

А в душе оставался мальчишкой, которого скрутили и обескровили.

Ритуальные кольца сжимали пальцы, а он не мог их снять.

Он мог всё, но не изменить собственную смерть. Изменить то, что пока он рос, рыба бросалась на берег, всё больше, больше, пока песок не погребло под чешуёй и плавниками.

Всегда были сюртук, кольца и шрам.

Длинный, почти опоясывающий горло.

Ви любил его трогать самыми кончиками пальцев.

Он этот шрам ненавидел.

***

Ви уже знал, как Чужой стал… как его сделали _таким._

Он знал, и язык не поворачивался сказать, что он любит этот шрам. Грубый, наскоро заживший, яркий.

Если бы не этот шрам… _их_ бы не было. Был бы кто-то другой. А _его_ Чужой истлел бы в земле четыре тысячи лет назад.

Ви не знал, как сказать о том, что чувствовал. Как объяснить, почему снова и снова лез под ворот.

Объяснений у него не спрашивали.

***

Он перехватил руку Ви. Посмотрел в лицо беспросветно чёрными глазами. И поцеловал кончики пальцев, позволяя гладить шрам и дальше.

Прося об этом.


	40. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; чай с сюрпризом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 6: Растение прорастает сквозь тело.

С приходом осени покупателей становилось больше; октябрьские холода толкали людей к глинтвейну и крепкому ароматному чаю, а смеси для того и другого Ви составлял отличные. Лавка была старинная: угловой магазинчик недалеко от площади, семейное дело. От семьи теперь только он и остался, и довольно долго его не хотели учить науке трав и пропорций — не уродился девочкой. Но в конце концов бабушка сжалилась, смирившись с тем, что сестёр у Ви не было, и, вероятно, уже не появится.

Мало кто из проходящих мимо не возвращался снова за парой унций удовольствия в полотняном мешочке.

Октябрьский ветер слегка раскачивал вывеску. Повсюду уже были украшения ко Дню всех Святых, но Ви только сменил травы в обрамлении витрины на сухостой и положил пару небольших тыкв. Его магазинчик скорее лишь в этот месяц выглядел, как соседние, в остальное время он отличался кардинально, причудливый, вне времени.

Колокольчик на двери звякнул, и Ви неторопливо поднялся на ноги, готовый слушать.

И замер, уставившись на подошедшего к стойке парня. Светлые в белизну волосы, ясные глаза и тёплая полуулыбка — ничего особенного по отдельности, но всё вместе — будто правильно составленный рунический круг. Свет, нестерпимый свет и сила, ощущение всемогущества.

— Чем могу помочь? — справился с немотой Ви.

— Добрый вечер. Я… э. Мне нужен подарок для отца на день рождения. Чай и, не знаю, что-то красивое? Может, коробки для хранения? Или пиалы? Я не разбираюсь, если честно, а сайта у вас нет, я просто много слышал…

— Сайт нам ни к чему, — улыбнулся Ви. — Я же не пойму по переписке, что именно вам нужно. Что за человек ваш отец, что ему понравится? Даже по телефону не пойму, если честно, так что давайте, расскажите мне немного…

***

Через почти сорок минут Неро вышел с пятью унциями синего тайского чая и чайной парой в глазури под лазурит. А ещё — маленьким пакетиком со смесью лично для него. Дополнение к первой покупке, что-то загадочное, смешанное при нём, но без названия.

Неро сунул нос в пакетик — корица и что-то терпкое, незнакомое. Он растерянно оглянулся; продавец — Ви, так он представился — помахал ему через стекло.

Отцу подарок понравился очень сильно. А потом чаем заинтересовалась бабушка.

***

— Снова подарок на день рождения?

Неро рассмеялся, запуская пальцы в волосы, и мотнул головой.

— Нет, просто бабушке очень понравился запах. Хочу порадовать её просто так.

— Здорово, — кивнул Ви. — Очень здорово, что у вас такие отношения.

— А у вас?..

— О, моя бабушка умерла лет десять назад.

— Ох, чёрт. Извините, я не подумал… мои соболезнования.

Парень явно смутился донельзя, даже уши покраснели. Ви помахал руками.

— Всё в порядке. Моя бабушка была сущей ведьмой. Расскажете о своей?

***

Смесь из гибискуса и можжевельника Ви бережно упаковал в холщовый мешочек, перемотал его грубоватой бечёвкой и потянулся за карточкой. В прошлый раз он тоже предложил подписать подарок своей рукой — пояснил, что специально занялся каллиграфией, чтобы подарки были цельными, от и до.

— Для Евы, — сказал Неро. — Она не очень любит, когда я называю её бабушкой.

Ви с улыбкой склонился над столом.

— Могу понять. В вашей семье любят красивые имена… как зовут вас, если не секрет?

— Неро.

Он покраснел против воли, когда Ви глянул на него снизу вверх, не выпрямляясь, и ласково улыбнулся.

— Приятно познакомиться, Неро.

Закончив с карточкой, Ви быстро смешал ему ещё один сюрприз.

Неро поднял брови.

— Но это же не первая покупка.

— Мне так захотелось, — пожал плечами Ви. — Просто бонус — постоянным покупателям они тоже полагаются, не так ли?

Наверное.

Чай пах малиной и мятой, и этот запах поселился на пальцах Неро.

***

Когда он пришёл в третий раз — в канун Дня всех Святых — Ви практически ждал Неро. Он откуда-то знал, что увидит его сегодня снова, чувствовал. Гадать о смеси заранее было глупо, зато Ви уже собрал для него ещё один гостинец. Он пока не спрашивал, как ему пришлись предыдущие, но был уверен, что не ошибся. Он никогда не ошибался, именно поэтому ему не нужны были реклама и сайты — клиенты всегда возвращались и передавали адрес магазина из рук в руки.

Они не прощались в последний раз, и здороваться Ви тоже не стал — двух недель словно и не было.

— Кто сегодня? — улыбнулся он широко и радостно. Предположений строить не стал.

Как оказалось, оно и к лучшему.

— Подруга, — так же открыто улыбнулся Неро.

Лицо Ви застыло, как есть. Странная обида поднялась внутри — вернее, странно было то, что она вообще появилась. В конце концов, Неро был всего лишь клиентом. О чём Ви думал? Он задержался с ответом лишь на секунду, и вряд ли Неро заметил бы.

— Расскажете о ней?

***

Нико, в общем-то, не сдался этот чай, она пила что покрепче, но Неро оробел и не придумал ничего умнее. Он шёл попросить смесь для себя, но смутился слишком сильно, и всё же Ви снова дал ему маленький пакетик.

Неро решил во что бы то ни стало прийти завтра и сказать уже, что накануне заврался. Или не говорить, чёрт с ним, пусть это будет просто подарок для Нико, но приходил-то он не за этим.

Над столом плыли ароматы бузины и вишни.

***

Ви едва успел отпустить предыдущего клиента, когда за дверью замаячила знакомая белая макушка. Он вздохнул устало — что ещё Неро было нужно так скоро? Нико не понравились апельсин и имбирь? Как жаль.

Неро влетел в магазинчик, холод задул через дверь и тут же исчез.

Ви приклеил не самую искреннюю улыбку на лицо и скрестил руки на груди.

— Чего желаете сегодня?

Неро начал было:

— Я... 

Но вдруг зашёлся в страшном кашле. Ви сперва не впечатлился, потом напрягся. Затем и вовсе испугался. Не понимал, что делать — вызывать врача? Похлопать по спине? Как бы не сделать хуже. Давиться Неро было нечем, разве что воздухом.

Через несколько страшных секунд Неро сплюнул на прилавок склизкий кусок в крови. Ви уставился на него, и воцарилась пауза.

— Это что, лёгкое? — тихо-тихо спросил Неро.

— Вам надо к врачу, — ответил Ви.

Хотя он не был в этом уверен. Он не знал точно, что произошло, но знал, что видел.

На прилавке лежал ошмёток чайного гриба.

***

Ночью после Ви никак не мог уснуть. Он всё сделал, как полагается — не перегружал мозги, выстудил комнату, выпил свою самую успокаивающую смесь, но дневное происшествие никак не давало ему покоя.

Полумесяц заглядывал в окно, как небесная насмешка, и Ви поднялся на ноги раньше, чем задумался.

Книжный шкаф он постоянно потрошил, избавляясь от лишнего, но одну книгу он не то что не трогал, даже не открывал никогда. Старинный фолиант, который передавался в семье от матери к дочери, и мать Ви была его последней владелицей. Бабушка даже хотела сжечь книгу незадолго до своей смерти, но то ли не успела, то ли почему-то передумала. Было уже не важно.

Ви потянул за корешок, и тяжёлый фолиант легко опустился на его ладони.

Подойдя к окну, Ви открыл книгу примерно посередине, но не успел даже взглянуть на страницы — порыв ветра из открытого окна перелистнул их. Не одну, не две — всю вторую половину быстрым шорохом. Ви едва не порезал пальцы; в самом конце на развороте было выписано их фамильное древо. Он уставился с интересом, быстро замечая, что там не было ни одного мужского имени.

Кроме его собственного, проступающего прямо у него на глазах чернилами на бумаге.

Понимание пришло мгновенно, появилось в голове, как имя появилось в древе — будто было здесь всегда.

Ви уверенно взялся за фолиант, намереваясь отыскать причины произошедшего сегодня.

***

Через несколько часов он в ужасе отшатнулся от книги. Сам того не ведая, он заставил этот чёртов гриб прорасти в Неро. Ворожба злая, на грани с проклятием: _люби меня или умри в мучениях_.

Ему надо было всё исправить.

Хотя уверенности в том, что получится действительно всё, у него не было ни на грош.

***

После ночи в больнице и обследований, не показавших ничего, ноги сами понесли Неро к магазину.

Он не представлял, как смотреть Ви в глаза после вчерашнего, и о чём вообще говорить, не проваливаясь со стыда сквозь землю, но что ещё ему оставалось делать? Стоило хотя бы извиниться.

С самого порога он заметил, что обстановка в магазине переменилась. Стала будто глубже, гипнотичнее; Ви смотрел прямо на него, и под его взглядом ноги сами понесли Неро вперёд.

Он собрался было выдавить своё жалкое «Прости», но Ви перебил его.

— Извини, кажется, я тебя приворожил.

Неро глупо моргнул. Это признание звучало настолько абсурдно, что впору было рассмеяться, но смешно ему не было. Он так устал этой ночью, что решил пойти ва-банк.

— Почти уверен, что это моё собственное.

Ви поднял брови.

— Нет, ты не понял. То, что произошло вчера. Это потому что я тебя проклял из ревности. Случайно. Простить не прошу, но позволь мне это исправить.

Чушь какая. Неро скрестил руки на груди, а потом пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Что ему было терять, в конце концов?

— Только если после ты сходишь со мной на свидание.

Сильнее всего в магазине пахло анисом.


	41. kid!Вергилий, kid!Данте, Спарда; PG-13; джен; его не заподозрили

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 7: Синяки, царапины, прочие незначительные травмы.

— Вы до смерти перепугали мать.

Вергилий стоял, выпрямив спину, готовый пихнуть Данте локтем в бок, едва тот раскроет рот, чтобы начать препираться.

Спорить с отцом было не только бесполезно, но и попросту глупо: их действительно не было весь день. В лесу было так интересно, что они оба потеряли счёт времени, но, что важнее, Вергилий потерял и Данте. Искал его среди деревьев уже после захода солнца, когда всё, что в лесу было интересного, щерилось и проступало из тени.

К удивлению Вергилия Данте молчал. И даже не гримасничал. Только держался за живот вместо того чтобы опустить руки по швам.

Отец разочарованно покачал головой.

— Идите к себе. Ужинать будем позже, всё уже остыло.

Вечно голодный Данте удивил и тут — молча кивнул и повернулся к лестнице, Вергилий только и успел, что отправиться за ним.

По-хорошему, надо было попросить у отца прощения, но, кажется, тот этого и не ждал.

Вергилий мягко притворил дверь в комнату, и Данте с шипением задрал свитер. Под ним на искусанной руке висел брюхом мелкий палевый щенок. Глянул на Вергилия влажными любопытными глазами. А затем второй парой. И третьей.

— Ты притащил домой цербера?!

Данте шикнул, приставив окровавленный палец к губам.

— Не шуми. Отец его выставит.

— Конечно, отец его выставит! Это животное из ада, чем ты думал?

Вергилий бросился к сундуку в изножье своей кровати и быстро достал подушки, потом сдёрнул плед со стула и постелил на дно.

Данте посадил щенка в сундук, не увернувшись от очередного укуса.

— Поможешь?

Руки у него были страшные. На них, конечно, заживало быстро, но всё-таки цербер не был обычным щенком. Мало ли. Вергилий выглянул из комнаты и поманил Данте за собой. В ванной комнате была аптечка с самым необходимым, и он быстро нашёл нужный пузырёк. Плеснув перекисью на укусы, он проворчал:

— Так вот почему ты молчал. А если бы он тебе живот прогрыз, так и стоял бы молча, лишь бы отец не заметил?

Данте пожал плечами, стиснув зубы от боли. Быстро выдохнул.

— Наверное. Это тебе щенок. Ты же всегда хотел.

Вергилий замер с его рукой в пальцах, уставился, подняв брови.

— Спасибо. Но ты дурак. И мы всё равно не сможем его оставить, это тебе не колли.

— А кусачий, как терьер… ладно тебе. Я поговорю с отцом. Завтра, ладно?

Данте звучал так странно обнадёженно, и Вергилий не смог его одёрнуть. Кивнул, стирая кровь с запястья.

— Завтра.

***

— Ты должен спрятаться, Данте. Что бы ни случилось, не выходи.

Сквозь треск огня Данте слышал далёкий скулёж на три голоса.


	42. Неро/Ви; PG-13; слэш; арсенал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 8: Протезы, механизация тела.

**1**

Ви постоянно бросало то в жар, то в холод, узоры на коже грели живым теплом, адским жаром; призывая Кошмар, он будто оставался раздетым. Его спутники были отличными помощниками, но ни у Грифона, ни у Тени не было рук, и Неро протянул свою, когда у Ви подкосились ноги.

Металлическая ладонь была ледяной, а улыбка тёплой, но не на неё Ви смотрел, вкладывая свои пальцы в его: лишь на то, как странно и чужеродно смотрелся протез, двигающийся точь в точь, как живая часть тела.

**2**

Неро коснулся тёплыми подушечками скулы Ви. Тихо жужжали сочленения; Нико не догадалась сделать протезы нагревающимися, строго говоря, она и не должна была — как-никак, расходный материал. Прелюдия остывала, и Неро снова просунул руку между их животами, прижался ближе, чтобы напитать ладонь теплом их тел, а Ви всё норовил отстраниться, посмотреть, как красиво металл коннектора сращен с плотью, не прикрытой сейчас плащом.

**3**

Убойная шутка была хороша, Гербера была хороша, а Плен чувств был лучше всех; Ви выгнулся навстречу горячей, сухой ладони, мозолистым пальцам, крепкой хватке. Неро с улыбкой опрокинул его на постель, не боясь больше навредить, не справиться со слишком сложным и своенравным протезом, не боясь сделать хорошо и ещё немного лучше.

С настоящей его рукой протезам Нико было не сравниться.


	43. Ви/Неро; преслэш; PG-13; его творение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 9: Стежки или шрамы.

Его творение было ослепительно.

Ви понял это не сейчас, гораздо раньше, но последний стежок, соединивший ухо с головой, заставил его выдохнуть блаженно. Он выбирал только лучшее для Неро, идеальные руки, здоровые крепкие лодыжки. Разве что с глазами Ви повезло не очень — они были удивительно красивы и почти прозрачны, но немного отличались по цвету. Сошло бы за изюминку, ей и было, Ви не мог дождаться момента, когда эти глаза посмотрят на него — осмысленно.

Он обожал то, что создал.

***

Когда ритуал был закончен, первые несколько минут ничего не происходило.

Но терпеливое ожидание и кропотливая работа были вознаграждены; хоть движения Неро и были ломкими, рваными (в крепко сшитых венах давно не бежала кровь, это понятно), он справился с тем, чтобы сесть. Не повернул головы, опустив на пол свои идеальные лодыжки (Ви взял их у воздушного акробата и очень радовался находке), и так же рвано попытался встать.

Забывшие о движении ноги подкосились, и Ви дёрнулся навстречу, пытаясь Неро поймать.

У него получилось, хотя и было тяжело; разноцветные глаза наконец с любопытством уставились в его собственные.

Ви выдохнул счастливо:

— Ну, привет, Неро.

Тот моргнул и повторил:

— При-вет… Не-ро.

Ви сотворил чудо и сгрыз бы любого, кто решил бы с этим поспорить.


	44. Ви/Неро; слэш; PG-13; его творение — часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, пропущенный день 10: Хирургическое вмешательство.

Неро был идеальным, но Ви не был тщеславен, как ни странно, и умел признавать недочёты. Хотя недочётом это сложно было назвать: просто даже самые свежие части не обладали такой же чувствительностью, как живые. Неро учился быстро (он освоил английский за несколько ночей с «Божественной комедией»), но одной из важнейших для обучения вещей — ощущения боли и удовольствия — ему не хватало.

Впервые Ви заметил это, когда Неро помогал ему в лаборатории. Эпизодически Неро забывал об одежде и обуви, как стало ясно позже — потому что не чувствовал холода и дискомфорта, а не из-за когнитивных помех, как Ви решил с самого начала. Вот и теперь Неро переносил мытые колбы в шкаф босиком. Ви не то чтобы возражал, он обожал эти прекрасные лодыжки, и как раз поэтому его сердце пропустило удар, когда раздался треск стекла.

Неро озадаченно остановился, глядя вниз. Под его ногой вяло растекалась кровь, окрашивая осколки мензурки в рубины.

Стекло пришлось вытаскивать щипцами. Если и был какой-то плюс в нечувствительности, так это то, что Неро не было больно, пока Ви зашивал самые крупные порезы. Ещё несколько часов Неро пришлось поскучать на том же столе, где Ви его собрал. Тот засчитал эту скуку за тест на регенерацию; Неро показал блестящий результат.

На месте порезов шрамы не розовели — белели.

Даже шрамы на нём казались Ви прекрасными.

***

Именно понимание того, как быстро на Неро заживают повреждения, помогало сохранять холодную голову. Осторожность не прививается разговорами, только опытом, а какой у него мог быть опыт? Неро даже не почувствовал стекла в своей новой коже. Весь прошлый опыт заёмного мозга был утрачен, и Ви был рад этому. Пытался намеренно создать своё творение чистым, но не мог быть уверен.

Тем не менее, всё сработало.

Эйфория не отпускала, ни когда он записывал показатели Неро по утрам и перед сном, ни пока он выбирался в город за продуктами и химикатами.

Неро не особенно ощущал и вкусы, но Ви всё искал, что могло бы ему понравиться. Вернувшись с рынка с консервированными манго, он отпер ворота. Не то чтобы он держал Неро взаперти, просто опасался проникновения извне и выжидал, пока он освоится полностью.

Как сразу стало видно: правильно выжидал. Неро смотрел виноватым щенком: поливая цветы в саду, он ухитрился насадиться рукой на декоративную оградку. Если бы Ви не знал, что Неро не больно, не холодно, только наверняка скучно было его ждать, он бы уже впал в панику. Но с учётом обстоятельств, он мог мыслить здраво, так что просто опустил сумки на гравийную дорожку и быстрым шагом направился к клумбе.

Перерезать оградку не было никакого смысла: острый шип воткнулся в мякоть между указательным и большим. Проще и быстрее было разрезать и зашить ладонь. Об этом Ви и сообщил своему неосторожному творению, и Неро кивнул с робкой улыбкой. Вот уж кого точно не волновало, сколько ещё раз скальпель войдёт в его плоть. Неро был просто благодарен за возможность жить. Было странно понимать, что воплощённая мечта Ви обожала его не меньше.

Ви освободил Неро буквально за пару секунд. Зашивать было лучше в лаборатории, и по пути Неро прихватил сумки с дорожки целой рукой.

Ви не мог любить его сильнее.

***

Когда Неро привык к одежде и обуви, и перестал собирать все косяки на своём пути, Ви начал отпускать его в город. Отросшие белые пряди скрывали шрамы возле ушей, шрамы на горле и запястьях — высокий ворот и манжеты. Только разноцветные радужки выдавали его, но это не бросалось в глаза, если не всматриваться. Сам Ви предпочитал спускаться по мощёной дороге, но Неро больше нравилось срезать через лес. Экономило время, да и кого там было бояться, белок? Тем не менее, Ви каждый раз просил его взять с собой револьвер.

Опасность, однако, обнаружилась не в животных, а в охотниках.

Это виноватое выражение Ви уже отлично выучил, но сейчас ему даже не пришлось смотреть Неро в лицо.

— Мне кажется, или я просил тебя сходить за травами, а не за капканом?

Неро пожал плечами, понурив голову. Они оба знали, что Ви не сердится на самом деле, да и в конце концов, любую часть Неро можно было заменить, даже если повреждения критические. Правда, Ви опасался, что болевой порог Неро они установят опытным путём.

— Я вообще не заметил. Наверное, в лесу наступил.

— Надеюсь, на обратном пути. Если ты так пошёл на рынок и в лавку, то даже я не смогу отбрехаться.

— Не. На рынке было удобно ходить.

— Поставь сумки и идём.

Не думал Ви, что ему придётся учиться размыкать стальные челюсти капкана.

***

Конечно, Ви хотел показать Неро миру. И был уверен, что коллеги в академии примут его успех на ура, оценят его творение по достоинству. Создать человека, который не был рождён? Боже, это не считалось возможным даже в теории. Ну и пусть, что в ход шли запчасти от тех, кому они уже не были нужны.

Неро был живым и разумным, он чувствовал, пусть и не в физическом плане.

Он. Был. Живым.

Доклад — пока что только доклад, демонстрацию Ви предусмотрительно оставил на потом — и впрямь вызвал фурор и сорвал аплодисменты, но непроходящая эйфория сыграла с Ви злую шутку: он забыл, как завистливы и фанатичны могут быть даже лучшие из его коллег.

Он как раз поднимался по городской дороге, уже видел свет в окне на верхнем этаже особняка — Неро ждал его. Но даже если он подумал о безопасности Неро, о своей он беспечно позабыл.

— Это противоестественно, — раздался голос за спиной Ви.

— Мерзость, — подтвердил другой.

Ви похолодел. Даже сейчас он не думал о себе, только о том, что в кармане — ключи от ворот, а поджечь дом ничего не стоило.

Воин из него был никакой. Ви никогда не прибегал к грубой силе, так что когда его полоснуло по ноге, он даже вслепую ударить в ответ не смог. Он пытался, просто не получилось. Следующий удар — уже тупой — выключил его, как поворот барашка газовую лампу.

***

Ви очнулся с болью в голове, в ноге, во всём теле. Неро нёс его на руках, мрачный и молчаливый. Ви сперва было прижался щекой к его плечу, но вдруг дёрнулся.

— Я… они… что произошло, почему ты здесь.

— Увидел этих уродов и поспешил к тебе.

— Ворота были заперты.

— Я тебя умоляю.

— И ты обещал не выходить ночью.

— Ага, мы не обсуждали, как мне быть, если на тебя нападёт свора сумасшедших учёных. — Ви моргнул а потом нервно захихикал. Неро нахмурился ещё сильнее. — В чём дело?

— Да так, — Ви потянулся стереть проступившие от смеха слёзы, — просто сумасшедшим учёным скорее они назовут меня.

Неро поцеловал его в лоб, не сбавляя шага.

— В таком случае, я не зря выбил из них дурь.

***

В лаборатории Неро посадил его всё на тот же единственный стол. Когда он пошёл за инструментами, Ви слабо окликнул его и попросил прихватить морфий.

Неро анестезия была без надобности, а вот Ви отпускал шок, пульсирующая боль в ноге поднималась выше, заглушала остальные чувства. Наверное, порезали сухожилие. Кажется, в ближайшее время Ви был не ходок. Утешало то, что Неро и сам мог о себе позаботиться. Мог позаботиться даже о нём.

Что делать с морфием, Неро не представлял, так что отдал его Ви. Подождав, пока тот справится, Неро взял стерильную иглу и нить, опустился перед столом и тронул рану.

Даже дурман не заглушал эту скрипучую боль, и Ви стиснул зубы, потянулся за бинтом, чтобы кусать его. Он даже немного позавидовал Неро сейчас.

Швы, однако, он наложил не хуже, чем сам Ви. Сухожилия удар едва задел, так что, можно сказать, они обошлись малой кровью.

Не считая того, что, разглядывая стежки, Ви был близок к тому, чтобы умереть от гордости.

— Ты запер ворота? — встревоженно спросил он, когда Неро снова забрал его на руки, чтобы отнести в спальню.

— И двери. Мы в безопасности.

Да. _Они_ были в безопасности.

Ви это точно знал.


	45. Вергилий, Данте, Ева; PG-13; джен; полицейские!АУ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 11: Удар в спину.

Вергилий думал, что такое дерьмо случается только в дешёвых сериалах CBS.

Но факт оставался фактом: именно в тот момент, когда на кону стояла судьба всей операции, Данте выстрелил ему в плечо на глазах половины отряда.

Родной брат. Единственный напарник с их двадцати с небольшим. Тот, кто рвался в семейное дело куда активнее, чем он сам. Любимчик комиссара.

Предатель?

Вергилию не верилось, несмотря на очевидные доказательства. И всё же он сцепился с комиссаром, отчаянно защищая Данте, уверенный, что у его поступка было объяснение.

Комиссар оставалась непреклонной. Именно поэтому, а не из-за ранения по большому счёту Вергилию пришлось несколько месяцев заниматься лишь бумажной работой. Это не мешало ему искать следы Данте любыми способами. Иногда информаторы приносили вести о наёмнике с седыми волосами, о том, каков спрос на бывшего копа среди них. То, что он был объявлен в розыск, конечно, тормозило, но, очевидно, не самого Данте.

Время шло, а Вергилий так и не мог его поймать. Иногда, когда становилось совсем хреново, он был почти готов поверить в то, что Данте действительно предал его.

Может, это тоже было частью плана: в дешёвых сериалах, в конце концов, герой раскрывал карты только тогда, когда в него переставали верить окончательно.


	46. Неро/Ви; PG-13; джен; удержи его

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 12: Одержимость или заражение иной сущностью.

Ранняя осень в Толедо была восхитительна. Несмотря на то, что Неро не хватало на нормальное жильё, а мест в общежитии не было, ему было плевать. Он исполнял мечту.

К тому же… удача сопутствует смелым.

Совсем рядом с кампусом сдавалась клетушка в мансарде, плата — всего ничего. Ванная и кухонька были общие с соседом и хозяйкой, но Неро это не волновало, в конце концов, он собирался учиться, а не киснуть в ванных, полных испанских трав. Хозяйка предупреждала, что его новый сосед — музыкант.

Она не предупредила, что он играет каждую ночь.

***

Сосед играл виртуозно. Скрипка высасывала из Неро душу, но, к сожалению, она высасывала и жизнь — просто потому что Неро не мог спать.

Он встречал соседа днём раз или два — чёрные локоны, бледная кожа, синяки под глазами лиловые почти посмертно. Взгляд рассеянный и угрюмый. Руки — изрезаны.

Это Неро сразу обеспокоило: он не был безучастным пнём. Он знал, как выглядят раны от лопнувших струн, и нет, это были уверенные порезы, решение его соседа.

Ви. Его звали Ви.

Каждую ночь скрипичные трели резали тишину, и, судя по следам, каждую ночь что-то ещё резало руки Ви.

Неро это не устраивало совершенно, несмотря на то, что они не сказали друг другу ничего большего, чем «Добрый день», за всё это время.

На двадцатую ночь Неро не выдержал рыданий скрипки и вымелся из комнаты, чтобы постучать в соседнюю хлипкую дверь.

Ви услышал не сразу или просто не собирался останавливаться.

Если бы это была первая ночь, Неро бы смирился, списал всё на необходимость практиковаться перед отчётным выступлением или вроде того, но он жил здесь уже почти три недели. Так что он ударил в дверь плечом, и ещё раз, ведь Ви не мог не слышать его, а значит, попросту игнорировал, вёл себя по-свински.

На очередной удар древесина скрипнула, затрещала, замок вывернулся из двери и та распахнулась, роняя Неро в центр комнаты.

Ви опустил смычок, но он не смотрел на Неро, только на провал в стене, где клубилась чернота, подсвеченная изумрудным.

Не отражающие свет побеги потянулись из проёма, и Ви поднял смычок, коснулся струн, делая шаг к проёму; один аккорд, и щупальца скрылись в трещине. Неро смотрел, онемев, полулёжа на полу, не в силах пошевелиться.

Ви играл.

***

Когда первые рассветные лучи из незанавешенных окон упали на пол прозрачными росчерками, Ви сделал ещё шаг к трещине, а потом мелодия оборвалась. Он по-прежнему не смотрел на Неро, но вряд ли считал, что тот его не видит. Скорее, ему было плевать.

Ви бережно положил скрипку на пол, в отблески света, и вынул из кармана нож.

Ещё шаг — и быстрый порез предплечья брызнул кровью на трещину, существо на том конце взвыло, подбирая щупальца. Минутой спустя солнце накрыло проход; окна в мансарде Ви были не занавешены. Тот упал без сил.

Неро едва успел его поймать.

Ви не объяснял ничего.

Потому что Неро ничего не спрашивал.

***

С того дня Неро перестал спать тоже. Он пытался учиться, как мог, но самым важным стала не учёба; главнее всего было вовремя явиться на соседнюю мансарду с бинтами и спиртом.

Ви играл каждую, каждую ночь тратил себя по кусочку, нет, по увесистому обломку каждый день.

Неро учился.

Чтобы добраться до древних манускриптов в подвалах университета.

Его чёртово обаяние давало ему доступ много куда, но лишь со временем. А в Толедо? С доступом в библиотеки? Неро был уверен, что они с Ви справятся.

 _Они с Ви_. Вот так просто.

Тот даже не просил его ни о чём — просто однажды упал в руки без сил со вскрытым запястьем, чтобы чёртова нечисть подавилась, захлебнулась кровью.

Рассвет красил мансарду в розовое золото.

Ви дремал в тёплых лучах.

Неро должен был найти спасение.


	47. Неро, Ви; PG-13; джен; счастливой охоты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, пропущенный день 13: Сожжение, термальный ожог.

Граф дал ему срока до того, как опадёт листва.

Неро должен был изловить для него экзотическую птицу: живой, да так, чтобы ни одно перо не помялось. Ему дали рисунок на дорогой хлопковой бумаге, и сдержанно сообщили, что если кто и справится с задачей, так это он.

Звучало это, однако, не льстиво, а так, будто если Неро не справится — не сносить ему головы.

Неро хорошо разбирался в зверье, но эту птицу видел впервые и не был даже уверен, что такие здесь водились. Графу не полагалось отказывать, и с тяжёлым сердцем Неро взялся за поиски. Он ничего не нашёл в библиотеке, и родной дядя, тоже охотник, ничего не смог ему сказать. Разве что намекнул, что клюв и лапы птицы выдают обитателя высокогорья. Неро и сам бы заметил это, но позже.

Ему стоило поискать в горах, в густой чащобе, дикой и безлюдной.

Он взял с собой побольше стрел и припасов и тронулся в путь.

Две полных луны он рыскал, заходя всё дальше — выжидал днём, пытал удачу ночью.

Повезло ему, однако, на рассвете. Он не поверил своим глазам, увидев эту диковинную птицу у ручья, когда сам пришёл набрать воды. Встревоженная, огненно-красная, она вспорхнула, ударяя крыльями по чистой горной воде, скрылась в пылающей осенней листве, шорох быстро стих.

Что ж. По крайней мере, Неро знал, что охотился не за призраком, и где его добычу можно изловить.

***

Неро наскоро сколотил себе временное жильё. Утепление ему не требовалось — когда опадут листья, он всё равно должен был вернуться к графу, даже если руки его будут пусты. Он окружил ручей садками и лучками-самоловами, повесил ловушки высоко в кронах, спрятал в камнях.

Много кто попался Неро, много кого он отпустил.

Он видел умную птицу ещё раз — та почти демонстративно обошла все его ловушки, чтобы напиться. Вероятно, она поняла, что Неро не стал бы убивать её, и почему-то не хотела улетать в другое место. А может, это была другая такая же, но в этом Неро крупно сомневался.

Ему повезло снова — на третью неделю медленной охоты, когда густой туман опустился в горах, скрывая от взгляда даже его собственные руки. Туман растаял к полудню, когда Неро привычно уже обходил ловушки, не питая никаких надежд.

Но один из лучков не был пуст — внутри горело огнём диковинное оперение. При виде Неро птица ударилась о сетку, он был готов поклясться, что в чёрных глазах-бусинах застыл испуг.

У него сжалось сердце.

Да, он зарабатывал на жизнь охотой, но то была охота на волков и медведей, на тех, кто угрожал фермерам. Охотился он и на дичь — в окрестных лесах её было достаточно, и ни одна тушка не пропадала даром. Он охотился, чтобы жить, но это создание? Не для пищи, не для тепла, не по необходимости. Развлечение для богатого графа, редкая, скрытная. Прекрасная.

Неро казалось, оперение и правда освещало всё вокруг, а прутья ловушки нагрелись.

Он хотел пообещать, что с птицей не произойдёт ничего плохого.

Но откуда он мог знать.

***

Она правда светилась.

В его временном убежище не было окон, но свет заполнял теперь всё пространство, блики танцевали на бревенчатых стенах, когда птица переступала с ноги на ногу на открытой жерди. Она то и дело печально вздыхала, но на Неро больше не смотрела. Поняла, что он не отпустит её, хотя наверняка не поняла ни слова о графе и том, что Неро не пощадят.

Возвращаться с добычей страшно не хотелось.

Неро ловил дичь для себя и собирал орехи и ягоды для птицы ещё неделю; та не ела, начала терять оперение. Упавший пух больше не светился, а Неро всё не мог себя заставить посадить её в клетку и тронуться в путь.

На восьмой день полная луна укрыла светом хижину, а Неро принял решение.

Он не мог отдать это диковинное существо графу, но и оставить здесь не мог — вместо него просто пришли бы другие. Менее талантливые, но едва ли менее удачливые.

Дядя его поймёт, он был уверен. Позже можно было отправить письмо, объясниться, но сейчас ему надо было уходить — в другое графство, а лучше ещё дальше, где можно будет выпустить птицу и не бояться больше.

— Я заберу тебя. Хорошо? Нам надо бежать. После меня придут другие, они не будут к тебе добры.

Ему наверняка показалось, но птица словно едва заметно кивнула.

А потом упала с жерди на земляной пол и вспыхнула.

Запахло горелым мясом, перья обуглились моментально. Тонкая бугристая кожа лопалась в огне, кровь брызнула на сапоги Неро, который не успел даже отшатнуться, просто смотрел, как птица сгорает, крича почти человечески.

Плоть ползла в пламени, из-под неё показались не тонкие птичьи кости, а белая кожа, которую огонь не трогал. Через пару минут на догорающих перьях перед Неро сидел бледный обнажённый юноша, тяжело дыша и не поднимая головы.

— Я могу… — он задыхался, кашлял от дыма, и Неро опомнился, распахнул дверь, впуская ночной воздух, понимая, что сам и вовсе не дышал. — Я могу спрятаться так. Но тебя граф не пощадит, это верно.

Неро ошарашенно застыл, глядя, как юноша поднимается на ноги, покачиваясь. Конечно, он столько дней недоедал. Наконец Неро выдавил:

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я не смогу прятаться так вечно. Но человек бросается в глаза меньше, чем феникс, не находишь? Найдётся одежда?

Неро кивнул, пытаясь осознать увиденное.

Он не знал, как смог бы жить, отдав феникса графу.


	48. Данте; PG-13; джен; полицейские!АУ — часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, пропущенный день 14: Порезы, травмы кожи, свежевание.

Это было не первое ранение Вергилия. И не последнее, конечно, но только шрам от выстрела Данте болел так долго.

И так непостоянно.

Как наказание за сомнения.

Да, Вергилий сомневался, было трудно не — он оставался человеком, в конце концов, притом человеком, постоянно имеющим дело с худшими проявлениями людской природы. Данте никогда не предал бы его.

Но так думали все, кто однажды был предан; это их и подвело.

И всё же каждый раз, когда червь неверия начинал точить сердце Вергилия, плечо обжигало болью, словно выстрел произошёл только что. Но всякий раз, когда он упрямо сжимал зубы и повторял себе: «У Данте была причина. Он изложит её однажды», — боль отпускала.

А значит, он должен был продолжать верить.


	49. Неро, Ви; Данте и Вергилий во флэшбеке; PG-13; преслэш; Dishonored!АУ — часть 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, день 16: Ритуальное убийство или самоубийство, жертвоприношение.

Когда-то давно, раньше, чем конец Хаоса, дальше, чем Пандуссия, был материк.

Пусть не внушит тебе иллюзий древность истории: в королевстве на том материке, как и на множестве других, известных и безымянных, забытых и никогда не познанных, поклонялись Чужому. Все поклоняются Чужому, но каждый народ — по-своему, и черноглазого бога там боялись так же сильно, как близнецов. Крадущие души, так их называли; считалось, что каждому досталась лишь половина от целой, и потому они голодно рыскали в попытках заполнить пустоту. Близнецы не проживали и дня — их убивали. Родители или повивальные бабки, или жрецы, но такие дети не выживали никогда. Даже смерть одного не исцеляла душу другого.

Так верили в том королевстве.

Но благородной крови не указ суеверия.

Когда у королевы родились два мальчика — в одну лунную ночь, окрасившую их волосы в серебро — об этом не узнал никто. Только самым доверенным лицам они рассказали, что ребёнок был не один. Мать молилась Чужому каждую ночь, отдавала кольца и гребни, камни и кости.

Ему не было нужно ничего, но он смотрел с интересом, как дети подрастали. Один всегда был в сиянии света при дворе, другой обучался в тени и тишине — защищаться. Сражаться. Быть тихим и бесшумным. Они менялись ролями через день, и никто не замечал подвоха.

Им было шестнадцать, когда чума пришла в их замок и унесла жизни матери и отца.

В шестнадцать один из них взошёл на трон, второго короновали тайно; они продолжали делить одну жизнь на двоих.

Чума растекалась по городу реками жадных крыс.

Никто не знал, как бороться с ней, алхимики терпели поражение за поражением, древние манускрипты ничего не знали об эпидемиях. Тела сжигали в ямах, диких кошек ловили в лесах и выпускали в город — это не помогало.

И когда казалось, что хуже быть уже не могло, заговорщики обнаружили, что юных королей было двое.

Приговор был вынесен им до рождения: не допускалось иных мыслей, близнецы навлекли проклятие на город.

Близнецы должны были умереть.

Покушение удалось лишь на одного из них.

Младший, лукавый король заслонил брата от удара меча. Его смерть не была лёгкой.

Старший всегда был быстрее и скрытнее.

Всё возвращалось в Бездну.

***

Как многие, за кем черноглазому богу было интересно наблюдать, младший встретил его по ту сторону. Он взмолился, но не о жизни, как все остальные: он молил помочь его брату. Увести его от беды.

Чужой слушал его и одновременно видел: город начал гореть. Заговорщики обвинили старшего в убийстве и открыли правду об их якобы проклятых душах.

— Дай мне своё сердце, — велел Чужой, и младший король немедленно схватился за стилет. Кровь текла вверх, когда он вскрывал свою грудь, стиснув зубы — в Бездне было не так больно, а пульс… ему точно уже не понадобился бы.

Вопреки суевериям, сердце у него было целым.

Чужой сжал пальцы на дрожащем куске плоти и бережно провёл второй рукой поверх.

— Пожалуйста, — едва слышно снова попросил младший.

Бездна уже начала размывать его силуэт, но Чужой не отпустил его так просто. Он собрал дымку, которой становился король, на пальцы, и начертал свою метку на сердце.

— Ты будешь вести своего брата. Никто, кроме него, тебя не услышит, и ты не исчезнешь, пока не умрёт последний человек, который был тебе дорог.

Сбежавший король нашёл подарок, едва проспав пару часов на одном из чердаков города в квартале, где всех уже забрала чума.

В его голове звучал знакомый смех, почти истерический.

«Ну, привет, брат».

***

— Он победил чуму?

У Ви в этом вопросе был почти шкурный интерес. Он лежал головой на коленях у своего бога, закрыв глаза. В Бездне не было сна, можно было лишь забыться в историях, которые Чужой полюбил рассказывать ему в последнее время. У него их было множество. И все они были правдой.

— Нет. Это королевство было обречено. Может быть, они бы справились вдвоём, но суеверия сгубили всё. После смерти старшего я забрал его сердце тоже. Я храню их здесь, чтобы то, что осталось от их душ, не растворилось в Бездне окончательно.

— А мне покажешь? — Ви приоткрыл один глаз, вглядываясь в черноту.

Чужой провёл пальцами по его волосам.

— Может, когда-нибудь.


	50. Неро/Ви, Данте, Вергилий, Ева; PG-13; преслэш; чай с сюрпризом — часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober, пропущенный день 17: Самотравмирование.

Ви уже месяц бился над задачей снять случайно наложенное им самим проклятие.

Было тяжело. Бабушкин гримуар не поддавался, склеивал страницы, будто имел своё мнение насчёт Ви, и хорошим оно явно не было. Заклинания прыгали с разворота на разворот, а Ви постоянно резал пальцы о края страниц. И всё же он упрямо пытался найти решение.

Неро заходил к нему каждый вечер и выглядел всё хуже. Хоть он и кашлял теперь в платок, это не делало цвет его лица здоровее, а взгляд живее. Он тускнел, усыхал, чёртово растение пило его жизнь. Ви не представлял, как много времени занимал полный круг проклятия, но на практике проверять не хотелось. Он быстро учился, но этого было недостаточно.

Ви жил над магазином, как его бабка, как покойная мать. Сами стены здесь были пропитаны их колдовством, но и это не помогало.

Время утекало сквозь пальцы.

***

С одной стороны, Неро не собирался лгать семье. С другой — как он должен был сообщить, что его проклял ведьма, и теперь в нём прорастало чёрт-те что?

Так что рассказать пришлось. Не сразу он решился, только через пару дней, и то… когда кашель стал совсем уж странным. То и дело он выплёвывал кусочки гриба. Пока без крови, но болело в лёгких страшно, так что это, видимо, оставалось вопросом времени.

И самым странным были даже не изредка проскакивающие в мокроте колючки, а то, что семья совершенно не удивилась. Отец и дядя только переглянулись, а бабушка поджала губы.

Наверное, они просто решили, что Неро шутил.

Он продолжал каждый вечер возвращаться в чайный магазин, и чем дальше, тем больше пластырей появлялось на руках Ви, и ниже опускались его плечи. Тёмные круги залегли под глазами. Ви смешивал травы для Неро, но в них не было никакого волшебства — просто чтобы облегчить состояние, здравничество, не колдовство.

Порезы Ви не заживали. Неро хотел бы облегчить его боль тоже, но, как и Ви, был неспособен на это.

Он почти смирился через пару недель. Человек ко всему привыкает, и постоянный кашель… ну, можно и с этим жить.

Но к концу ноября в откашлянных им кусочках гриба появились вены и… наверное, это были осколки зубов. Пряди волос. Неро рвало вместе с кашлем, и совсем не оставалось сил.

Он возвращался в магазинчик снова и снова, хотя после ухудшения бабушка коршуном следила за ним перед выходом из дома.

Никогда, впрочем, не пыталась остановить.

***

Ви нужен был перерыв хотя бы на один вечер. Его так выводило собственное бессилие, что ещё одна ночь бесплодных попыток — и он бы случайно проклял весь город.

Если что и выдал ему гримуар, так это идею того, что всякая магия должна быть личной. Очевидно, Ви проклял Неро через свои смеси. Значит, нужна была смесь сильнее, ярче, с правильным рецептом и из правильной, _личной_ посуды.

Многие детали его жизни начали складываться теперь. Не только бабкино недовольство (и обещания отдать его в приют, спасибо, что мама умерла позже), но и то, что мать учила его лепке. Бабушка никогда не ела с ними из одной посуды, только из своих корявых тарелок и пиал. Мамины были красивее, такими… волшебными, и _это_ она пыталась разделить с Ви.

Как теперь он понимал — вопреки бабкиной воле.

Но его пальцы помнили пластичность глины, и насколько влажными должны быть руки, и температуру, при которой лучше разминать будущую чашку.

Где-то в кладовке валялся гончарный круг, но это бы не подошло. Нужен был огонь, жаркая печь, и Ви накинул пальто, наскоро просмотрев объявления мастерских.

Он пришёл как раз к концу группового занятия — какая удача — и попросил разрешения поговорить с управляющим.

Много слов не понадобилось, только приличная сумма, чтобы ему позволили занять мастерскую допоздна и в одиночестве.

Одного поворота круга хватило, чтобы он почувствовал силу, которой в детстве с ним не было (или она скрывалась до поры?). Одного поворота и тысячи страниц гримуара, мелькающих в его голове, казалось бы, бесполезных, но на деле бесценных.

Первые чашки отправились обратно в ванну, полную глины.

Ви нужно было больше. В посуду он мог вложить удачу, исцеление или что-то ещё.

А если он мог это сделать — не было ни единой причины ограничиваться малым.

***

Первые дни декабря выдались бесснежными.

Это было Неро на руку — всю прошлую неделю он ходил с большим трудом, но к вечеру снова собрался к Ви.

В проклятии Неро не винил его — никто не властен над своими чувствами.

Сам Неро тоже не мог приказать сердцу; именно оно звало его снова и снова отправляться в путь, на перекрёсток, где над мостовой покачивалась вывеска чайного магазина.

Но этим вечером ему не суждено было выйти за порог. У самой двери он пошатнулся, попытался вцепиться в косяк, но не преуспел; ногти содрали дерево, но боли он не почувствовал.

По крайней мере, ничто не могло быть хуже огня в его груди.

Кашель скрутил его, но не было сил даже повернуться на бок.

Секундой позже он почувствовал, как его поднимают на руки. Его окружил знакомый запах. Отцовский одеколон? Средство для бритья? Неро бессильно уронил голову на его плечо, закрывая глаза.

Голоса звучали издалека, как через толстый слой ваты.

Дядя обронил:

— Кажется, нам пора убить ведьму, _как полагается_.

Отец опустил его на кровать, матрас ударил в спину.

— Я поговорю с ведьмой.

И только бабушкин голос прозвучал ясно и чётко, будто ничего кроме не было важно:

— Я сама.

Неро рывком вдохнул и вцепился в своё горло, боль ошпарила его, но всё, о чём Неро успел подумать: у Ви даже не было телефона, чтобы Неро мог его предупредить.

А потом мир погас, забрав с собою все звуки.


	51. Неро/Ви, Данте, Вергилий, Ева; PG-13; слэш; Ведьмин час и Сатурналии (чай с сюрпризом — часть 3)

Не то чтобы семья охотниц на ведьм имела к ним предубеждение, особенно, когда в Рэдгрейве их не осталось. Но наследник последнего ведьмовского рода проклял их отпрыска.

Данте и Вергилий никогда не охотились, они даже не видели ведьму живьём, хотя могли бы — возьми их мать с собой хоть раз. Но охота была женским делом. Таковым она и оставалась бы, если бы новоявленная ведьма не оказалась мужчиной.

Ева собрала семейный совет.

Было всего два способа сохранить жизнь Неро: проклятие должен был снять ведьма. Или же… сгинуть вместе со всей своей магией.

До зимнего солнцестояния, когда всякая магия становилась необратимой.

***

Тени плотно залегли под глазами Ви, чашки отправлялись обратно в глиняную кучу одна за другой, а гримуар никак не хотел отдавать свои тайны.

Ви закрыл магазин. Он всегда был приветливейшим хозяином, и он точно помнил, что запер все замки и опустил шторы, когда колокольчик над дверью звякнул трагичным контральтом.

— ...мы закры- — Ви запнулся на полуслове. Визитёр в дверях выглядел точно, как Неро, разве что старше лет на двадцать. Отросшие волосы и белая щетина, и улыбка тёплая, но жестокая.

— Поболтаем, ведьма?

Ви не знал, что такого опасного в нём было, не чувствовал; но, когда он оглянулся на дверь, та была заперта.

Он кивнул на подсобку, растерянный и напряжённый.

За окном опускался декабрьский снег.

***

Человек с белыми волосами мерил шагами подсобку, разглядывая не столько травы на полках, сколько узоры на стенах. Их нарисовала ещё прабабка, и Ви не трогал — они навевали ему память о детстве, память о доме.

Хреновый у него был дом, конечно.

И всё же — бабушка так и не сдала его в приют, как грозилась.

Человек замер посреди комнаты и повернулся к Ви. В руке сверкнуло лезвие, и Ви дёрнулся назад, едва не упав, но не от страха.

Просто из тени между ним и визитёром выпорхнула тяжёлая птица, широко взмахнула крыльями и бросилась визитёру в лицо. Царапнула по скулам массивными когтями и сделала круг по комнате, опустилась на плечо Ви — тот едва устоял.

Визитёр растерянно моргнул и стёр проступившую кровь со скулы.

— Фамильяры привязаны только к своей ведьме.

Птица на плече Ви распахнула крылья и открыла клюв, будто вдыхая с удовольствием саму жизнь. Сам Ви тяжело покачнулся; когти раздирали плечо.

— В безымянных родах. Данте, верно? Аделин говорила о тебе. А где братец?

Визитёр — Данте? — побледнел. Немедленно взял себя в руки.

Ви молчал. Он решительно не понимал, что происходит, но ему хватило имени. Аделин. Его бабка.

Данте сделал шаг вперёд, и тяжёлое крыло мазнуло Ви по затылку.

— Твой ведьма проклял моего племянника.

Ви показалось, или стервятник скрипуче рассмеялся? 

— До Сатурналий ещё есть время. А тебе лучше поспешить: если у него хватило сил на меня, то хватит и на остальных.

— Остальных?..

Птица вновь распахнула крылья, заслоняя весь свет в комнате, шершавый смешок прорезал тишину.

— _Беги к мамочке_ , охотник. Пришли кого-то посильней.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Ви помог стервятнику опуститься на стол. Тяжёлые крылья волоклись по поверхности, будто Ви изловил альбатроса.

— Что ты такое? — спросил Ви.

Ему нужны были ответы. Лучше — инструкции.

Шесть зрачков блеснули в темноте, три языка мелькнули в распахнутом клюве.

— Фамильяр Аделин. И много чей ещё, если смотреть на ваше… позорное фамильное древо. Серьёзно, ты не мог родиться девочкой?

Ви непроизвольно сжал кулаки.

— О чём говорил этот… Данте?

Фамильяр вспорхнул на кухонную стойку и опрокинул банку с пшеном. Брезгливо клюнул и засопел.

— Ты проклял последнего охотника на ведьм. Они не отпустят тебя живым.

Не это испугало Ви — только абсолютная уверенность птицы в том, что спасти Неро Ви не суждено.

***

Ви правда помнил: у бабки была странная птица. Вечно взъерошенная, непонятно какой породы, она вела ленную жизнь в открытой клетке.

Они не слишком дружили с кошкой матери.

Птица куда-то исчезла, когда бабушка умерла. Они с матерью развеяли прах над обрывом, и то же десять лет спустя сделал сам Ви.

Кошка, которую держала мама, убежала в день её смерти. Не возвращалась больше никогда, хотя Ви оставлял блюдце у чёрного хода каждый вечер. Он просто оказался один — раз и навсегда. Никакой памяти, никакой жизни. Кроме этого магазина, пары ваз и гримуара.

Стук в дверь на вторую ночь не удивил.

Тот, кто пришёл следом, был совсем как Данте. Разве что… опаснее. И строже.

Ви поднялся на ноги мгновенно, встревоженный и окружённый защитой Грифона, фамильяра с чужого плеча.

Но из его тени скользнул наружу совсем другой силуэт.

Большая кошка прыгнула в пятно света, её мех словно поглощал лучи. Она рыкнула на гостя, прошла перед ним, обозначив границу, и обтёрлась боком о белые штаны.

Этот зверь был очень большим.

И неуловимо напоминал кошку матери, хотя та никогда не была похожа на… пантеру.

— О, твоя мать никогда не хотела иметь со мной дела, — Грифон нежно и устало клюнул Ви в ухо, и нахохлился, будто присутствие кошки освобождало его от обязательств.

— Почему я не удивлён, — пробормотал Ви, и Грифон укусил его уже чувствительней.

Вергилий отмахнулся от зверя и придирчиво осмотрел магазин. Только потом взглянул на Ви и вскинул брови.

— Ты вообще работаешь?

Ви скрестил руки на груди.

— Позвольте?..

— Данте всегда был слишком вежлив. Ты работаешь над освобождением моего сына?

От его слов разило прагматизмом и решимостью. Если Данте скорее красовался, потрясая старинным оружием, то Вергилий явно был готов выпотрошить Ви прямо здесь и сейчас. Холодные глаза уставились на Ви, Грифон замер на плече. Кошка? Задумчиво начала умываться прямо посреди комнаты.

Грифон скрипнул так, что услышал только он:

— Обещай ему справиться.

— А если я не справлюсь?..

Мысль, ужасающая даже в теории.

— Разберёмся, как ведьмы. В процессе.

Вергилий ушёл с недоверием, но выбора ему Ви не дал.

Напоследок Вергилий бросил:

— Когда зверю исполнится восемнадцать лунных циклов, начни хотя бы собирать души неупокоенных. Их тут целое кладбище.

Ви не ответил, но постарался не сыпать проклятиями на собственный род.

***

Третья ночь заставила его поседеть.

После бесед с Грифоном Ви уже понимал, кого ему стоит ждать.

Он даже заварил чай, глядя на часы, отсчитывающие минуты до полуночи.

Охотницы на ведьм, говорил Грифон под одобрительный рокот Тени, были пунктуальны до задницы.

В первом часу за дверью грохнуло, но ответить Ви не успел.

Та распахнулась, снег влетел с порывом ветра вслед за высокой статной женщиной. Её волосы были не ярче метели, но ей с успехом можно было дать как тридцать, так и шестьдесят, и девяносто. Ви указал на расставленные на прилавке чашки.

Ева — это он тоже уже знал — не глядя на него, прошла сразу в подсобку.

Она Ви не понравилась.

Совсем.

***

— Твоей бабке было бы за тебя стыдно.

Чашку она взяла, но к чаю пока не притронулась, сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, и сверлила Ви взглядом.

— Ей в принципе было стыдно за то, что я живу, — огрызнулся он. Уже тише добавил: — Я даже её чёртов гримуар не могу заставить помочь. Он меня ненавидит! 

Ева с силой швырнула чашку на пол и поднялась, разворачиваясь на каблуках. Шерсть Тени встала дыбом, а безмолвный сегодня Грифон распахнул крылья, клекоча.

— Бедняжка! Дать тебе носовой платок, потому что _он_ не идёт навстречу? Ты так и не понял, как это работает.

Ваза, стоящая на полке между книг, хлопнула крышкой, подпрыгнула и задребезжала, будто пытаясь соскочить на пол.

Вздрогнул Ви, вздрогнули и фамильяры. Только Ева ответила чуть спокойнее:

— Захлопнись, Аделин.

Ви оглянулся на вазу, которая сбавила обороты, но продолжала злобно клацать крышкой. Это была… просто ваза. Не урна с прахом. Но… её слепила мама?..

— При чём здесь моя бабка? — спросил он, собрав мысли воедино.

Ева бросила на него быстрый взгляд и закатила глаза.

— Думаешь, твоя мать оставила бы тебя без защиты? Часть твоей бабушки-мегеры находится там.

— Мы развеяли прах.

— Весь?

Улыбка Евы была острой и задевала самолюбие. Ви всегда было обидно не знать что-то, но куда хуже — знать меньше, чем собеседник. Ева не была частью семьи, но была осведомлена о ней лучше самого Ви. Он уставился на затихающую вазу.

— Значит, она видела весь этот позор?

— Не видела. — Ева подобрала подол юбки и снова опустилась в кресло. — Просто она обожала ненавидеть меня настолько, что теперь проснулась. Твоя бабка никогда не злилась на тебя по-настоящему, мальчик. Разве только… ты был слишком слаб?

Она снова поднялась, запуская ладонь в складки плаща. Клинок в её руках был не в пример больше, чем нож Данте, Тень взвыла, бросаясь наперерез, но Ева просто толкнула её в морду, отгоняя. Грифон даже не рискнул пытаться. Умная птица.

У Ви не было защиты.

Ева замахнулась, но её удар встретил крепчайший обсидиан.

Бесформенная масса сверкнула гранями и впилась в лезвие, вырвала его из узловатых пальцев. Стиснула, перемалывая в стальные брызги.

Ви едва успел зажмуриться.

***

Когда он снова огляделся, комната была похожа на поле боя. Перевёрнутый стол, искромсанные книги. Даже ваза на полке треснула, теперь тихая и спокойная. Одежда Евы висела лохмотьями, необъяснимо по-прежнему изящными. Она смотрела на Ви почти с восторгом. Он чувствовал дыхание за плечом: позади него стоял кто-то высокий, тяжёлый и внушительный.

Ева провела пальцами по его волосам, заправила прядь за ухо.

— Интересно, — заметила она тихо. — Тебе хватило одного только цвета.

Ви отстранил её руку — мешали любые касания. Кожу кольнуло, в чужих пальцах остался белый волос.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Фамильяры требуют сил. И жертвы. Твоя бабка отдала фалангу пальца. Мать обошлась кровопусканием. А тебе хватило седины. Ты силён, ведьма. — Пока Ви осмыслял её слова, та продолжила: — А значит, за день до Сатурналий я приду по твою душу. Если только ты не снимешь проклятие.

Громадная глыба позади Ви дёрнулась было, но тот остановил её ладонью.

Дело было не в страхе. Не в угрозах и прочей ерунде.

Если охотники не врали про Сатурналии, у него оставалось всего тринадцать дней, чтобы спасти охотника, которого он любил.

***

На десятый день из оставшихся Ви всё ещё сидел над гримуаром, листая страницы изрезанными пальцами. Он почти не спал, дрёма поймала его на середине мысли. Он всё пытался понять: сжечь ли ему упрямый фолиант или самому влезть в печь, спасаясь от мести охотничьей семьи?

Не в малодушии было дело. Он не очень понимал, как ему жить, если он не сумеет спасти Неро. Нет, они не сблизились настолько, просто…

Если Ви был настолько слаб, что не мог снять собственное проклятие — к чему это всё?

Что дальше?

Он в очередной раз вздрогнул, когда голова опустилась слишком низко.

Образ Евы и братьев маячил на краю памяти, Ви держал его специально: любой стимул был хорош.

Но сейчас он слышал только голос Евы. _«...потому что **он** не идёт навстречу? Ты так и не понял, как это работает»_.

Ви дёрнулся, опрокидывая стул и падая на пол. Мысль была слишком быстрой, слишком острой.

Ведьмами были только женщины.

Охотницами… тоже были только женщины.

Так почему бы магической книге было не разозлиться на обращение?

Ви повернулся и сел на полу, упираясь ладонями в паркет. Моргнул удивлённо, прочистил горло.

— Простите… мэм? — Гримуар едва не подпрыгнула, страницы яростно зашелестели под лунным светом. Ви поднялся на ноги и почтительно подошёл ближе, склоняя голову. — Мэм, мои извинения. Я не знал, как с вами подобает обращаться. Сейчас мне очень нужна ваша помощь…

Он собирался изложить проблему, будто Гримуар не знала её уже достаточно хорошо. Обложка хлопнула, когда том подскочил в воздухе и ударился о стол, распахнувшись почти ровно посередине.

На левой стороне и правой красовались зеркальные рисунки карминовой тушью. Заголовки гласили:

«Проклясть охотницу» и «Снять с охотницы проклятие».

Три вида глины, три ночи и много крови.

Гораздо больше, чем потребовалось, чтобы Неро проклясть.

Но Ви устраивало полностью.

Он постарался не дрожать от радости, снова поклонился Гримуар и попросил:

— Не мог бы я… взять ваши страницы с собой?

Книга плюнула в него бритвенно острыми листами и захлопнулась, но даже сейчас казалось, она самодовольно светилась.

Ви подобрал страницы и рванул в мастерскую.

Ночные часы стоили дорого, но жизнь Неро стоила всего.

***

Исцеление, счастье и свобода.

Три ярких цвета, которые сплелись в фарфоре воедино, просвечивая чернотой.

Ви уделил особое внимание третьему, потому что если в исцелении он не сомневался после помощи Гримуар, то в свободе… всё же он пытался Неро приворожить. И сознательно ни за что не пытался бы удержать его силой.

В последнюю ночь перед зимним солнцестоянием он постучал в двери чужого дома.

Ему открыл Вергилий, и по ним с Данте было видно, что они готовились выходить.

Выходить по его душу, вооруженные до зубов.

Ви же был вооружён лишь корзинкой с полным чайником трав и чашками, напитанными его силой.

Ну, и парой фамильяров на подхвате. Кошмара он оставил, но Тень стелилась впереди него, пряталась там, где света недоставало, а Грифон чинно восседал на плече.

Охотниц… охотников? Их было трое, даже четверо, но Ви был один.

Ему никто не мешал.

Неро выглядел из рук вон плохо. Бледная, осунувшаяся тень на постели. Ви закрыл за собой дверь, игнорируя протесты Данте.

Ворожба должна была стать интимной.

Чай не остыл, согретый магическим огнём, темнота зияла в стенках чашек. Ви наполнил одну, обжигая замотанные пластырем пальцы, и прочесал слипшиеся волосы Неро. Тот едва понимал, где находится, полотенце на груди было заляпано кровью и ошмётками гриба. Ви помог ему приподняться и приставил чашку к губам.

— Пожалуйста, пей, Неро, — прошептал Ви, и тот послушался. Глотки были мелкими, беспомощными, но он всё ещё мог пить его зелье, а значит, мог выжить.

Ви никогда, ни во что, ни в кого не верил, но сейчас ему было плевать на то, что он оказался ведьмой.

Любой бог был достаточно хорош, чтобы Неро спасти.

Ви просидел с ним до рассвета за запертой дверью, и пусть за четверть часа до первых лучей три чёрных, как ночь, бладхаунда сорвали замок с петель, и Ева остановилась, так и не взведя арбалет, глядя на них вдвоём.

Глядя на то, как спокойно дышал дремлющий Неро.

В ту ночь никто не выстрелил.

***

Их любовь подверглась серьёзному испытанию.

Проклятие ушло, но его последствия — с ними пришлось бороться доступными средствами.

Неро снова начал приходить каждый вечер, дышал над отварами, накрывшись полотенцем, и откашливал остатки гриба. Всё меньше и реже, но ему так очевидно стало лучше.

Охотников Ви больше не видел до поры.

Когда кусочки на полотенце стали совсем мелкими, Ви с тоской вздохнул, но потом расправил плечи.

— Тебе больше не нужно приходить каждый день. Ты здоров.

Неро рассеянно огляделся, посмотрел на Грифона, Ви, Тень, россыпь трав в коробках и связки над прилавком. Потянулся заправить упавшую на лицо Ви белую прядь за ухо, и тот непроизвольно, почти против воли прижался к ладони щекой.

— Я, пожалуй, останусь.


End file.
